The Two Sisters
by Peppercloud
Summary: Two sisters, Bluekit and Pepperkit, are born. A prophecy is told about them, about how one is good and one is evil. Gasp as they get in trouble, laugh over their sticky situations, and cry as hard decisions are made. Who will be good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Cherrystar – Bright red ginger she-cat

DEPUTY: Briarpelt – Dark brown she-cat with spiky pelt

MEDICINE CAT: Sweetsong – Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS

Lionclaw- Bracken -colored tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Mousepaw- Light gray she-cat

Thrushwing – Brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Dustheart – Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Shrewpaw – Light gray tabby tom

Cardinalfur – Bright red ginger tom with black eyes

Sundrop – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Smoketail - Dark gray tabby tom with thick fur

Mapleleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Hareleap – Light gray tom with long legs and short tail

Stormheart – Handsome dark gray tom with long fur blue eyes and white chest

Ivytail – Silver tabby she-cat with long, plumed tail

Yellowstripe – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Ripplefur – Silver tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and icy blue eyes

QUEENS

Snowstripe- Almost white tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Kits:

Pepperkit – Very dark gray tabby she-kit with dark gray eyes

Bluekit – Bluish gray she-kit with blue eyes

Mate: Cardinalfur

Morningshine – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits:

Mistykit - Pale gray she-kit with blue eyes and long fur

Specklekit – Pale gray she-kit with blue eyes and black spots

Dapplekit – Beautiful pale gray tabby she-kit

Mate: Hareleap

ELDERS

Scorchsong – Mottled cream she-cat (Sweetsong's mother)

WINDCLAN

LEADER: Crowstar – Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

DEPUTY: Eagleflight – Handsome dark brown tom with white chest

MEDICINE CAT: Sparrowfeather: Brown she-cat with white chest

WARRIORS

Heatherpelt – Silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsefur – Black tom with bright blue eyes

Breezesky – Black tom with dark blue eyes

Smallclaw – Small light brown tom with long claws

Goldenthorn – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Grasstail – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverflower – Gray tabby she-cat with sparkling gray eyes

Cloudpatch – Pale gray tom with blue eyes and a white chest

Raintalon – Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Dawnfoot – Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Sorrelpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes (Sorrelash)

Snakefang – Brown tabby tom with one black eye, one yellow eye

Mudwhisker – Dark brown tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

Daisydust – Cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits:

Seedkit – Brown she-kit with green eyes

Sagekit - Brown tabby she-kit

Mate: Grasstail

ELDERS

Nettletongue – Cranky ginger tom with brown eyes

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Darkstar – Black she-cat with friendly blue eyes

DEPUTY: Shadewing – Dark gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Pinetwig – Red-brown tom

WARRIORS

Hollowbirch – White tom with green eyes and ginger patches

Starlingchirp – Black she-cat with green eyes

Nightpool – Black she-cat with green eyes

Oakstorm – Bracken-colored tom with stormy blue eyes

Burnflame – Ginger tabby she-cat

Tigerfang – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Ferretpaw – Bracken-colored tom with green eyes

Scarpelt – Scarred brown tom

Rockheart – Dark gray tom with gray eyes and long fur

Bronzefeather – Bronze-colored tom

Squirreltail – Ginger she-cat with plumed tail

Hailstrike – Large gray tom with blue eyes

QUEENS

Flamespark – Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:

Volekit – Light brown tom with yellow eyes

Mate: Tigerfang

ELDERS

Sharptooth – Ginger tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Wavestar – Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Ripplefur – Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Softheart – Fluffy cream she-cat with long claws

APPRENTICE: Cloudmoss – Pretty creamy white she-cat with green eyes and long fur with plumed tail

WARRIORS

Troutfin – Gray tabby tom with dark gray eyes

Pikejaw – Gray tom with long fangs

Shimmertail – Black she-cat with glossy fur

Willowleaf – Dark gray she-cat with long fur

Alderclaw – Dark gray tom with long fur

Waterstep – White she-cat with pale gray paws

APPRENTICE: Leafpaw – Brown tom with green eyes

Lilysplash – Pale gray tabby she-cat

Cranebeak – White tom with large eyes and ginger paws

Leopard-pelt – Ginger she-cat with black-spotted fur

Whitefrost - White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Spiderleap - Black tom with long legs and black eyes

Lotusfur – Light cream tom with green eyes

QUEENS

Junipershade – Bluish she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Petalkit – Ginger she-kit with pink nose

Thornkit – Golden tabby tom

Mate: Troutfin

ELDERS

Stonefall – Dark gray

PROLOGUE

Two cats, a fiery ginger tom and a pale brown tabby tom, sat next to each other, while facing a roaring waterfall. They were sitting on a flat rock ledge, which was surrounded by green shrubs and spiky hedges. They did not turn when a majestic gray she-cat with shining blue eyes pushed through the bushes and joined their midst and then sat down. The now three cats continued to watch the waterfall until at last a large white tom with big black paws padded up to them.

" Well? Why have you called us here, Firestar?" demanded the white tom immediately as he marched towards the other cats. The bluish gray she-cat jumped up and whirled around, and gazed at the larger tom with narrowed eyes. She clearly disliked the big tom. The dark-eyed tom glowered at her, then turned back to face Firestar.

" It's about the Clans, of course," Firestar replied as he got up, watching the white tom with suspicious green eyes. The white tom rolled his eyes but said nothing.

" Is it a prophecy? Or could it be a warning? Are the Clans in danger?" The tabby tom asked with an amusing but solemn tilt of his head. Firestar's whiskers twitched ever so slightly as the flame-colored tom turned to face his inquisitive old friend.

" The clans are safe, I assure you, Onestar! But it is indeed a prophecy," Firestar replied, finishing with a grim frown. Onestar dipped his head and sat down once more. The gray she-cat watched this exchange with intelligent eyes and finally spoke.

" Whom is it destined for? Which clan?" The she-cat stepped forward boldly with blazing blue eyes. The large white tom bared his teeth as the gray she-cat walked too close. The bluish she-cat twisted her head sharply at the tom and glared at him. The tom glared back. Firestar cleared his throat and interrupted the silent argument.

" It wasn't my prophecy to tell, so I'm not certain. I wasn't the cat who received it, nor is it my duty to tell you. I'm sure Squirrelflight can inform you, Mistystar," Firestar replied. Mistystar nodded her broad gray head and sat down near to Onestar, who blinked at her with friendly amber eyes. The black-footed tom walked a few tail-lengths away and sat down, watching Firestar who was still standing near the perimeter of the clearing.

Finally the bushes rustled and a ginger she-cat leaped out. Her bright green eyes sparkled and she purred as she and Firestar touched noses. Mistystar and Onestar had jumped up as soon as the she-cat entered the rocky clearing and dipped their heads to her in greeting. The tom did nothing but pierce her with dark eyes.

" Squirrelflight, tell them the prophecy," Firestar meowed gently. Squirrelflight nodded and walked in a circle for a moment before clearing her throat. The white tom rolled his eyes again and lazily stretched, extending his long, sharp claws. The tom raked his claws against the rock, leaving deep claw marks etched into the brown stone.

_" Dark trees grow tall once more. Two kits have been born to either stop the growth or continue it without flaw. Thunder and lightning will shock the land and shake it to its core. The end is close, the flesh is raw!"_ meowed Squirrelflight. Mistystar was sitting again. Firestar watched his daughter with curious eyes.

" Of course! I knew it! The perfect little prophecy is for perfect little ThunderClan!" the tom sneered. Onestar shrugged and blinked apologetically to Firestar.

" Well… Blackstar, you ShadowClan cats would handle it easily! You're too… skilled! No challenge for you, no challenge at all," Firestar lied with mischief glittering in his eyes. The white tom nodded with a satisfied smile, not realizing Firestar was joking, until Squirrelflight broke out in uncontrollable purrs.

" It's quite true you know," Blackstar snapped with an angry snarl, jumping up. Squirrelflight shrugged but smiled unashamedly. Blackstar hissed and swiped at the ginger she-cat with his claws unsheathed.

" No! We mustn't fight among ourselves. The prophecy is clear enough. It's about the Dark Forest," Onestar concluded. Blackstar slowly withdrew his paw but hissed once more at Squirrelflight, who lashed her tail furiously. Firestar watched his daughter with amusement in his green eyes, which were the exact same color as Squirrelflight's.

" So the Dark Forest is returning, and may rise up again," Mistystar muttered. Her blue eyes darkened with worry about the Clan she had once led. Firestar nodded sadly.

" And two kits have been born into ThunderClan. And it couldn't be the kits of Morningshine, because she has three. Oh… Poor Snowstripe. Her kits will determine the fate of both the Dark Forest, and StarClan," Firestar murmured. Squirrelflight whimpered at the thought of kits having their fate laid out for them.

" Bluekit must be the good one, for she is the reincarnation of Bluestar!" Squirrelflight meowed loudly. Firestar nodded with calculating eyes. Mistystar turned and waved her paw over a small puddle that had collected near the very edge of the brown, rocky ledge from the waterfall's spray. It glowed silver for a few heartbeats then depicted an image of Snowstripe, a pale tabby, curled up in her nest with Bluekit and Pepperkit coiled up against her chest.

" Pepperkit doesn't look evil either," Mistystar pointed out. " And Bluekit is Bluestar, she's just a reincarnation. But anyways, Bluestar doesn't know the prophecy," Mistystar added.

" Well, I think Pepperkit looks just like a ShadowClan warrior. I'll have to visit her dreams so I can see what's she's made of," Blackstar growled with dark eyes. Squirrelflight snorted and covered her purrs of laughter. Blackstar whipped around.

" I'm sorry! I can't help it if I find you incredibly amusing!" Squirrelflight protested indignantly. Blackstar rolled his eyes and went to look at the kits from Mistystar's puddle.

" Neither of them look evil, actually," Blackstar remarked with surprised eyes. Squirrelflight managed to cover her snort this time, and buried her muzzle under her ginger paws.

" Of course they don't look evil, mousebrain! First of all, they're kits, and second of all, they're sleeping!" Onestar meowed a-matter-of-factly. Blackstar shrugged with a quiet hiss and continued watching.

" They aren't half bad. I mean, they aren't as ugly as those other wispy gray kits," Blackstar murmured. Firestar was astounded. Blackstar never had a mate, so he never had a kit either. Did Blackstar wish he had had kits in his life?

" Having kits is most rewarding of anything at all," Mistystar meowed softly. She gazed at Blackstar with no hostility in her deep blue eyes. And Mistystar would know; her son had grown up to be RiverClan leader! Onestar looked at the kits wistfully, because he, too, had never had kits.

" Even if they hate you," Squirrelflight put in, her eyes clouding with memories of when Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had found out they were half-Clan and that their birth had broken the warrior code in so many ways.

" They don't hate you now, Squirrelflight," Firestar meowed, nudging his daughter. Squirrelflight snapped back to reality and nodded with a small smile playing on her lips. Her father had always supported her.

" They weren't even your own," Blackstar meowed bluntly, smirking. Squirrelflight gasped crossly and fell into a crouch position. Blackstar turned to face her and regarded the angry ginger she-cat almost lazily.

" Just one pounce and a couple of swipes, that's all I'll need to teach that mangy piece of crowfood a lesson!" Squirrelflight yowled. Firestar rushed forward and bit her scruff just before she leaped. He hauled her to the side of the rocky clearing and hissed at her.

" That's no way to treat a Clan leader! Even if he spoke crudely, it's the truth. Blackstar is blunt and direct with what he wants to say, you'll have to understand at some point that he won't bother buttering you up. Now leave at once since you obviously can't control yourself." Firestar gently pushed Squirrelflight to the bushes and returned to the other leaders.

" Next time, Blackstar, think before you speak to my daughter like that," Firestar meowed coldly, his eyes glowing like chips of green-hued ice. Blackstar shrugged but nodded reluctantly. Firestar blinked, satisfied, and sat down at the center of the clearing.

" We'll have to wait and see who will be the one to bring our downfall and who will be our savior. Let's meet again here to watch their apprentice ceremony," Onestar suggested quickly. Mistystar nodded enthusiastically, her dark blue eyes gleaming with the prospect of leaving.

" Of course," Blackstar meowed in a mockingly friendly tone. Onestar lashed his tail, annoyed, but didn't hiss or growl. Firestar dipped his head to the three other cats and stood up. Blackstar turned away from the puddle as it turned silver then stopped shining.

" Yes, good idea. I'll meet you all here in a few moons," Firestar called over his shoulder as he departed, quickly followed by Blackstar who rushed out of the clearing. Onestar dipped his head to Mistystar and left as well, trotting into the bushes. The gray she-cat sat down to face the waterfall, which rushed down the steep cliff noisily.

" Poor ThunderClan, poor, poor ThunderClan," Mistystar meowed sadly, shaking her head. Why had such young, innocent kits gotten wrapped up in a potentially dangerous prophecy?

She looked up as Squirrelflight re-entered the clearing.

" I'm worried. How can the Dark Forest come back if we already defeated it?" Squirrelflight meowed darkly. Mistystar got up and licked Squirrelflight's shoulder consolingly.

" There will always be evil cats, no matter where you go," Mistystar replied unhappily. Squirrelflight nodded and closed her eyes as she lifted her chin.

" We'll have to fight them again, won't we," Squirrelflight meowed. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Mistystar jerked her head up and sat down next to the smaller ginger she-cat.

" Well, of course! And I suppose they'll come back even then. There is no light without the darkness," Mistystar muttered, blinking her eyes miserably. Squirrelflight shrugged and opened her eyes.

" That's why StarClan is here. We must fight the darkness forever. We are the stars but they are the black in between." Mistystar was amazed! Squirrelflight clearly had more insight into the prophecy than any other cat, and was possibly more enlightened about why StarClan existed.

" Yes, yes, I agree." Mistystar stammered over her words. Squirrelflight purred quietly and sat down next to the gray she-cat.

" I wonder why Blackstar is always so aggressive?" Squirrelflight wondered. Mistystar quickly recovered from her shock and gave a ragged purr.

" He was a rogue once, and was Tigerstar's deputy. He had to be mean and cruel the whole time to please Tigerstar," Mistystar answered.

" I know that, but why is he still so aggressive towards us, his fellow Clanmates? Does that mean he should have gone to the Dark Forest?" Mistystar cringed at the mention of the Forest.

" Well, I don't think he ever got used to the idea of being Clanmates with RiverClan or ThunderClan!" Mistystar purred and continued, " No cat deserves to go to the Dark Forest unless they have killed or plotted something evil. Ashfur, you know him, he didn't go to the Dark Forest because his only crime was to love too much," Mistystar murmured.

" Yes, I've been told that numerous times!" Squirrelflight hissed while she stiffened up and her ginger fur bristled. Mistystar apologized by blinking at the other she-cat.

" I'm sorry, I am still sensitive about him," Squirrelflight muttered after she had calmed down a bit. Mistystar nodded knowingly. Ashfur had done so much to Squirrelflight and her family, of course it was a sensitive subject.

" No, I understand! Blackstar did nothing worse than follow Tigerstar. Even though he may have done some… unlawful things, he was still a loyal ShadowClan cat even though he was never Clanborn. Blackstar was a strong leader and this is his reward. I'm sure he'll be remembered for quite a long time," Mistystar added. Squirrelflight nodded in silent agreement.

" What did he mean when he said that Pepperkit looked like a ShadowClan warrior? Maybe he can detect the shadows inside her?" Squirrelflight questioned. Mistystar dipped her head.

" Maybe so, but for now, we aren't sure about much, other than that those two kits will decide the fate of the Dark Forest. Bluekit may be the reincarnation of Bluestar, but that doesn't mean Bluekit will be the good one. Bluestar doesn't know the prophecy, so Pepperkit could be the good one, or Bluekit," Mistystar replied.

" Well, I must go now. It's nearly sunhigh, I'm sharing some freshkill with Leafpool," Squirrelflight explained as she stood up. Mistystar looked up at the blue sky and was surprised to see the sun shining right down on the two she-cats.

" You know, you look just like your mother," Squirrelflight commented as she ran out of the clearing. And it was true. Mistystar's usually gray fur glowed a bluish hue in the sun.

" I hope my mother is as clever in this life as she was in her last," Mistystar murmured as she rolled onto her back and bathed in the warm sun.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE – BEING A KIT IS FUN UNTIL THE DREAMS COME

" Pepperkit! Pepperkit!" Bluekit ran into the den excitedly and jumped onto Pepperkit who was still curled up in her nest

" What? What's going on?" Pepperkit blinked open her dark gray eyes and scrambled out of her nest. She shook out her rumpled tabby fur and pounced on Bluekit.

" Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Bluekit protested as Pepperkit pinned her sister down.

" You must always be alert! Even if you aren't ready, you must prepare yourself for anything!" Snowstripe opened one eye and then opened the other.

"Snowstripe!" Bluekit squealed happily and threw off Pepperkit. The two young kits ran over to their mother and swarmed all over her, climbing up her pale tabby pelt.

" Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? I'm sure Mousepaw and Shrewpaw can teach you some new battle moves," Snowstripe suggested as she closed her eyes. Pepperkit leaped off her mother and dashed outside, followed by Bluekit.

" Oh, look! That cloud looks just like a vole!" Bluekit meowed, using her bluish tail to point out a small, round cloud.

" How do you know what a vole looks like?" Pepperkit challenged. Bluekit turned her blue gaze to her sister.

" I've seen it in the freshkill pile, mousebrain!" Bluekit replied. Pepperkit flattened her ears, embarrassed. She should've known! After all, she herself had seen a vole in the freshkill pile.

" Well, have you ever hunted one? Or seen a real live one?" Pepperkit added. Bluekit shook her head and looked at the freshkill pile. A patrol of warriors had come into camp and dropped prey onto the already stocked pile.

" Come on, let's try a mouse!" Bluekit yowled, running straight for the pile. Pepperkit sprinted after her and pounced onto her sister. They tumbled into the prey and a huge pigeon landed on top of then.

" Help! Save us! Someone, save us!" Pepperkit yelped. Bluekit yowled the same thing, and a few heartbeats later a familiar face rooted through the pile and picked them up by their scruff.

" Cardinalfur! You saved us!" With that, the two kits wriggled out of Cardinalfur's grasp and jumped on top of him, climbing on his back.

" Take us all around camp! Please? Please, Cardinalfur? All around camp!" Pepperkit squealed happily. Bluekit cuffed Cardinalfur's red-ginger ear softly.

" Okay, fine! Your mother would yowl at me if I didn't," Cardinalfur meowed, walking around camp. Bluekit yelp and dug her tiny claws into Cardinalfur's red scruff. Pepperkit pulled herself onto Cardinalfur's head and stood up.

" I'm Pepperstar, leader of ThunderClan, the best Clan in the lake territories!" Pepperkit yowled. A few warriors looked up and purred at little Pepperkit who was just big enough to wrap her paws around Cardinalfur's head.

" No! I'm the leader of ThunderClan!" Bluekit clawed her way up Cardinalfur's neck and launched herself onto Cardinalfur's head. His head dipped with the weight of two kits but he continued plodding on, walking past the nursery where Snowstripe had cracked an eye open to watch her mate and kits pad by.

" Why don't you both be leaders? And speak of leaders, there is Cherrystar's den!" Cardinalfur pointed his tail to a cave in the cliff rock. There was a deep gash in the cave that was covered by long, drooping lichen stalks. Pepperkit inched forward, trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious cave.

" Can we go in?" Bluekit asked excitedly, jumping forward past Pepperkit.

" Of course not! That's the leader's den! We must respect her privacy," Pepperkit scolded. Bluekit turned back and hissed at her. Pepperkit was taken aback. She never fought with her sister, not ever!

" Pepperkit, you're right. Cherrystar might be having a meeting with her senior warriors, or is with her mate, Lionclaw. If she doesn't specifically ask us to go in, we must respect her and obey her," Cardinalfur meowed, tilting his head so he could look at the kits with his black eyes.

" Lionclaw is Cherrystar's mate? I didn't know that!" Bluekit squeaked. Cardinalfur purred and turned his head forward again as he trotted to the apprentice den.

" This is where you'll sleep once you become apprentices. Mousepaw and Shrewpaw sleep here, you can scent them," Cardinalfur pointed out. Pepperkit sniffed loudly with her black-colored nose and finally detected Mousepaw's fern-like scent.

" Mousepaw smells like ferns," Pepperkit announced. Cardinalfur nodded. Pepperkit sniffed again. Bluekit's nose was scrunched up as she tried to identify Shrewpaw's smell.

" Oh, Shrewpaw smells like pine and sap," Bluekit meowed loudly. Cardinalfur dipped his head approvingly.

" Mousepaw also smells a bit like honey and pollen," Pepperkit put in. Cardinalfur purred proudly.

" You two will be the best warriors ever!" Cardinalfur praised. Pepperkit puffed out her chest and lifted her chin. Bluekit quickly licked a paw and drew it over a patch of ruffled fur.

" So I look the part, too," she explained when Pepperkit looked at her with questioning eyes. Pepperkit nodded and licked her father's red fur. He smelled like the forest and mint.

" Where are we going now?" Bluekit asked, looking around camp. They had seen the nursery, the apprentice den, the leader's den, so they must be going to the warrior's den!

" Is that the warrior's den?" Pepperkit asked pointing to a large den made of interweaved brambles and twigs with her gray tabby tail. Cardinalfur nodded, almost dislodging Pepperkit. She squeaked in alarm and started to tumble off. Bluekit dived forward and grasped Pepperkit's dark gray scruff.

" You saved me! Thank you! Savior! You are my savior!" Pepperkit yowled, licking her sister all over. Bluekit grinned and squealed happily. They rolled down Cardinalfur's neck, and then landed in a heap on his furry back.

" Are you two all right?" Cardinalfur asked, stopping and turning his head to regard the two kits. They nodded and he continued walking. At last they reach the warriors den. Cardinalfur padded straight in, and was greeted by a few meows.

" Hey, are those your kits?" asked a brown she-cat. Her fur was spiky and stuck up in places. Cardinalfur nodded and walked to her.

" Bluekit, Pepperkit, this is Briarpelt, deputy of ThunderClan!" Cardinalfur announced. Pepperkit sprang off Cardinalfur's back and landed in a soft pile of moss, sprawling out. Bluekit followed her and landed more gracefully in the moss, landing on her bottom. Briarpelt purred loudly and nudged them up.

" Are you really going to be leader?" Pepperkit asked after scrambling up and cuffing Bluekit around the ear playfully. Bluekit growled and pounced right on top of Pepperkit. Briarpelt purred again and watched the two sister play-fight.

" Yes! But I have a long way to go, Cherrystar still has a lot of lives," Briarpelt informed. Bluekit shoved off Pepperkit and sat up straight.

" Who will give you your lives?" Bluekit asked curiously. Briarpelt shrugged. Her fur stuck up even more as she lay down and stretched, rumpling her dark brown fur.

" My parents, my mentor, Cherrystar, older leaders, friends, that sort of thing. But leaders aren't allowed to talk about it, not even to their deputies!" Briarpelt added with wide, amber eyes.

" Oh, wow! I bet it'll be awesome!" Pepperkit meowed shrilly. Briarpelt smiled, showing sharp, white teeth, and nodded.

" Well, we'd better go back to the nursery or your mother will have my pelt!" Cardinalfur meowed. He dipped his head to Briarpelt and the kits copied him. They scrambled onto his back and continued to play-fight.

When they reached the nursery, Cardinalfur bent down so Pepperkit and Bluekit could get off more easily. They ran to Snowstripe, who was eating a fresh-smelling mouse. Cardinalfur followed them and squeezed into the warm nursery.

" We went to the warrior's den and we met Briarpelt!" Pepperkit meowed excitedly. Bluekit nodded with wide eyes.

" And we went to the apprentice den, and we saw the leader's den! We didn't go in though," Bluekit added. Snowstripe looked pleased and licked Cardinalfur on the ear. The two cats started sharing tongues. Bluekit decided to copy them, and licked her paw. Pepperkit, who was getting tired, began sharing tongues with her sister until they both fell asleep in the middle of the den.

Pepperkit opened her eyes. She was in a lush forest and she could hear a stream burbling not far away. She looked around and wailed. She was alone, all by herself!

After a few heartbeats, the bushes rustled. Pepperkit dropping into a crouch and slowly approached the bushes. As a small gray-and-white she-kit came out with stars in her pelt, Pepperkit pounced.

" Hey! Get off!" The kit yowled loudly and then threw Pepperkit off easily. Pepperkit narrowed her eyes, panting slightly.

" Wait a second, who are you?" Pepperkit asked, cocking her head. The kit rolled her blue eyes.

" I'm Mosskit. You know, Bluestar's kit and Mistystar's sister? And who are you?" The gray-and-white kit had big blue eyes and they seemed to look right through Pepperkit.

" I'm Pepperkit. Is this StarClan?" she asked. Mosskit nodded and started to pad away.

" Wait for me! Where are you going? Can't we play?" Pepperkit asked hopefully. Mosskit nodded, excited at the prospect of playing. Pepperkit grinned and pounced on Mosskit who dodged out of the way.

" So, how old are you?" Pepperkit asked as she swiped at Mosskit with her claws sheathed. Mosskit ducked under but fell over as she lost her balance.

" A few moons old, but I've been in StarClan for much longer than that!" Mosskit jumped back up and leaped over Pepperkit. While Pepperkit was still spinning around, she pushed the other kit over.

"I'm also a few moons old," Pepperkit meowed, pushing herself up into a crouch and was getting ready to pounce when the bushes rustled again. She used her tail to signal at the bushes and the two kits slunk to the side of the bush to prepare an ambush.

As a broad-shoulder tabby tom pushed through, Pepperkit and Mosskit yowled out and leaped onto the tom. They cuffed him on the ears and jumped on him until the dark tabby tom fell over. His amber eyes were bright with surprise.

" Oh! Bramblestar! Sorry about that…" Mosskit trailed off, shuffling her paws. The dark brown tabby tom purred and got up. Pepperkit had to tilt her head back to watch his face.

" No, it's fine, Mosskit. Who's your playmate here?" Bramblestar asked kindly. Pepperkit gulped. The tom could probably flip her with a simple twist of his huge paw.

" Pepperkit. She's a ThunderClan kit," Mosskit replied, pointing to Pepperkit with her gray tail. Bramblestar looked delighted and instantly sniffed Pepperkit.

" Yes, she smells like ThunderClan for sure! So, what brings you to StarClan?" Bramblestar asked. Pepperkit relaxed and shrugged. Mosskit watched her intently with her bright blue eyes.

" I'm guessing you fell asleep and woke up here?" Bramblestar suggested. Pepperkit nodded sheepishly, watching her paws as they raked across the soft grass.

" Only special cats can come to StarClan! Leaders, or medicine cats or very special warriors!" Mosskit informed. Pepperkit's dark gray eyes widened and she smiled.

" Am I really special? Could I someday be leader? I don't want to be a medicine cat, because then Bluekit would be leader and she could boss me around all the time!" Pepperkit added with a quiet hiss. Mosskit nodded understandingly.

" When I was a living kit, Mistykit and Stonekit would boss me around too because I was the smallest," Mosskit meowed.

" I'm not the smallest. It's just that Bluekit is so annoying sometimes. She shows off a lot too, and sometimes she gets weird memories of a big tabby tom like you, Bramblestar, only she said he looked mean," Pepperkit murmured. Mosskit and Bramblestar shared a glance but Pepperkit didn't see it.

" Well, I have to go and hunt. We don't have four different Clan here, but we still need to hunt for other cats," Bramblestar explained as he turned around and walked through the bushes.

" Do you still want to play that game? Or can I show you around?" Mosskit asked. Pepperkit grinned at the idea of being all around StarClan.

" I want to see as much as I can before I have to wake up," Pepperkit meowed, bounding off through the bushes. Mosskit followed closely and led the way through a dense forest.

" I can smell mouse! Oh, it smells so good! Can we go to the freshkill pile so I can eat?" Pepperkit asked. Mosskit nodded and trotted through the woods.

" The camp is not far away, just go through the gorse tunnel," Mosskit instructed. Pepperkit shoved her way through and was greeted by the scents of prey, wind, flowers, pinesap, and rain.

" Do you eat prey? I still need to nurse. Well, after all, I've been nursing for a few dozen seasons!" Mosskit exclaimed with a purr.

" I need to nurse too," Pepperkit admitted. Mosskit led the way to a den that smelled of milk and warmth. Pepperkit padded in and saw a beautiful white she-cat. Mosskit bounded over to her, and Pepperkit followed closely.

" This is Snowfur. She's not my mother, she's my aunt, but she took care of me because my mother was still alive back then," Mosskit explained. Snowfur licked Pepperkit on the head, and a glow of warmth filled her.

· · · · ·

After some time, the sun started to rise. Pepperkit meowed good-bye to Mosskit and Snowfur, and fell asleep.

Pepperkit blinked open her eyes. She was back in her own nursery. Bluekit was still sleeping, and was snoring slightly. Snowstripe was also sleeping soundly. Pepperkit thought her mother looked like the tabby version of Snowfur.

Pepperkit got up and walked to the entrance of the den. Who could she tell about her dream? Sweetsong of course! Sweetsong would've been to StarClan lots of times, because she was the medicine cat!

Pepperkit trotted out of the nursery and ran to Sweetsong's den. The cream-colored she-cat was awake, and she was sorting through her herb store.

" Sweetsong?" Pepperkit asked. Sweetsong jumped and whirled around to stare at the kit.

" Do you have a bellyache? Do you have a cough?" Sweetsong asked. Pepperkit shook her head and sat down on the cold stone floor.

" I had a dream. I was in StarClan and I met a kit. Her name was Mosskit, and then I met a tom called Bramblestar. We were playing and talking to Bramblestar, and then Mosskit took me to her aunt, Snowfur. And then I woke up," Pepperkit explained. Sweetsong looked surprised.

" Did they tell you anything?" Sweetsong asked as she sat down across from Pepperkit.

" Nothing important, but Bramblestar told me they still had to hunt, even if they were in StarClan. I told Mosskit how annoying Bluekit was sometimes, and than she said she was the smallest of her litter," Pepperkit remembered. Sweetsong nodded.

" Well, if you get anymore of these dreams, come straight to me and wake me up if I'm sleeping," Sweetsong instructed. Pepperkit dipped her head, a bit frightened. Pepperkit stood up and turned to leave then remembered one more thing.

" They said only special cats could go visit StarClan, like Clan leaders, medicine cats, and very special cats like me," Pepperkit told Sweetsong. She saw the cream she-cat stiffen in the corner of her eye.

" Okay, thank you for telling me," Sweetsong meowed. Pepperkit bobbed her head and left. Pepperkit returned to her nest and started grooming herself, until at last her fur was smooth and glossy.

" Pepperkit… Why are you awake?" Snowstripe asked suddenly. Pepperkit jumped and saw her mother watching her with one eye cracked open.

" I had a dream and I woke up, so I went outside to breathe in some fresh air," Pepperkit lied. Snowstripe seemed satisfied with this answer so she went back to sleep.

Pepperkit would never be the same. She was a three moon old kit and already she had been to StarClan and became friends with a StarClan cat! Being a kit had been fun, but it would never be the same again. Not after that dream. Was she meant to be a medicine cat? Sweetsong seemed to think so…

Pepperkit got up and walked out of the den. She stood under the last fading stars and found a tiny, sparkling star.

" You must be Mosskit," she said to the star. It twinkled a few more times at her then disappeared. Briarpelt stalked out of the warrior's den, followed by a dark gray tabby tom with thick, warm-looking fur, Cardinalfur, and a silvery tabby she-cat. Cardinalfur turned to look at the nursery and saw Pepperkit staring back at him. He smiled at her and then ran after his patrol.

" Someday, I will appoint a deputy. Someday, my deputy will lead the dawn patrol while I am in my den." As Pepperkit vowed that, she spotted a flash of ginger out of the corner of her eye. It was Cherrystar. Pepperkit scrunched up her eyes and, in her mind's eye, she saw her dark gray tabby fur of Pepperstar who stood just outside the den.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO – PARANIOA FIRE AND MENTOR'S VOICE OF LYRE

" Hello, Blackstar," Mistystar meowed coolly as she padded past the larger white tom. He grunted in response, and shifted away. Onestar was standing near the puddle. It was glowing silver, and at last changed to show Cherrystar calling a meeting. Firestar inched closer to hear her words.

_ " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the High Ledge!" Cherrystar's loud voice rang out, echoing through the camp. Pepperkit and Bluekit dashed out of the nursery, followed by Snowstripe. Pepperkit was taller and more muscular then Bluekit with her strong, broad shoulder and tall build, but Bluekit seemed to grow more beautiful by the day, with short but glossy fur and sparkling blue eyes._

_ " Bluekit, come forward. Until the day when you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw! Your mentor will be Thrushwing!" The cheers for Bluepaw were so loud they scared off some birds nesting in the trees near camp._

_ " Pepperkit, come forward. Until the day when you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Pepperpaw! Your mentor will be Ivytail!" The cheers for Pepperpaw were just as loud._

_ Bluepaw touched Thrushwing on the shoulder with her nose, and Pepperpaw did the same thing. Shrewpaw and Mousepaw looked excited; they finally had someone to share chores with! Snowstripe and Cardinalfur sat together. Their chests were puffed out and they looked so proud._

" I think it is Bluepaw," Blackstar growled. He lashed out his paw and disturbed the image in the puddle. The three other cats looked expectantly at him.

" She looks vain. Vain cats are always the worst," Blackstar hissed. The other leaders smiled slightly.

" I agree, but how would you know? You've never met a vain cat in your life… Unless you are the vain cat yourself!" Onestar purred at Blackstar. Blackstar snarled at him and lashed his tail. Mistystar purred as well, but Firestar hushed them as he pointed to the puddle.

" Two or three moons ago, Pepperkit made a vow. This is a memory Mosskit gave us," Firestar informed as the image changed to a smaller and younger Pepperpaw.

" Someday, I will appoint a deputy. Someday, my deputy will lead the dawn patrol while I am in my den." Pepperkit was staring up at the stars, looking right at Mosskit.

" She wants to take over ThunderClan?" Mistystar asked with a tilt of her head as her eyes drifted to Firestar. He shook his head.

" I think she just wants to be leader," Firestar explained.

" The way she says it makes her sound quite lazy," Onestar remarked with a twitch of his tail. Mistystar nodded in agreement.

" Well, Cherrystar was indeed in her den when Briarpelt led the dawn patrol," Firestar pointed out. Blackstar meowed to show he agreed.

" But wait… Mosskit and Bramblestar saw her in StarClan. How did she get there? Only medicine cats can dream themselves there or –"

" Leaders," Firestar finished for Mistystar.

" What about Bluepaw? What if she can dream herself into StarClan too?" Mistystar protested. Firestar glanced at her for a moment then turned away from the puddle.

" There can't be two leaders, and I guess Pepperpaw beat her to it," Firestar meowed. Blackstar nodded and smirked.

" Then Bluepaw must be a medicine cat!" Onestar exclaimed.

" Or simply a regular warrior with a talented sister," Blackstar reminded him. Onestar shrugged and stood up. He paced around for a moment or two then sat down again.

" But if she's a regular warrior, how can she be the one to help or stop the Dark Forest? Doesn't she need powers?" Onestar asked.

" Maybe she does have powers, but she hasn't used them yet?" suggested Mistystar. Firestar nodded. It seemed logical to think that. After all, some powers take time to harness and control.

" True, that could be it, but it doesn't seem to connect. If Pepperpaw discovered what she's destined to be, why hasn't Bluepaw?" Onestar inquired. Firestar sighed. Of course Onestar would ask all the questions they couldn't answer.

" She needs time," Blackstar meowed. The three cats turned their heads to stare at him. Blackstar was raking his claws into the rock, etching in marks.

" Let's wait until they become warriors, then it would be easier to distinguish the evil one and the good one," Blackstar suggested. The three other leaders looked at each other and nodded.

" Well, I must be leaving," Onestar meowed, dipping his head to the other cats. He padded out of the rocky clearing and disappeared. Mistystar left next, leaving Blackstar and Firestar.

" Have you visited Pepperpaw yet?" Firestar asked. Blackstar shook his head and started walking out of the clearing.

" Wait, Blackstar," Firestar called. Blackstar stopped and looked at him. Firestar was astonished to see kindness in the depths of Blackstar's eyes.

" Do you ever wish you have a mate, or kits?" Firestar asked slowly. Blackstar stiffened and turned to Firestar.

" All the time," he meowed softly, and then walked away. Firestar slowly sank to the ground. He felt sorry for Blackstar, who could never have kits. He would never experience the joy of seeing your kits become apprentices or warriors.

· · · ·

" What are we doing today, Ivytail?" Pepperpaw asked. She bounced around her mentor until Ivytail turned and pounced on her. Ivytail was the best mentor ever because she was playful and friendly!

" Battle training with Bluepaw and Thrushwing," Ivytail replied with a twinkle in her green eyes. Pepperpaw bounced one more time and then settled into step with her young mentor.

" What battle moves are we learning? Boring swipes? Easy kicks?" Pepperpaw joked with a purr. Ivytail purred as well and cuffed Pepperpaw gently around the ear.

" What about double swipes? Flips and then kicks?" Ivytail challenged. Pepperpaw purred and nodded enthusiastically. She had practiced battle training with Mosskit.

" When will we practice hunting?" Pepperpaw asked excitedly, her tail waving. Ivytail shrugged.

" Tomorrow, maybe. I have to ask Thrushwing," Ivytail replied as they entered the training hollow. The floor was cream-colored sand. The perimeter of the clearing was fluffy grass and a few young trees.

" Pepperpaw, isn't this so cool?" Bluepaw yowled as she ran over to greet her sister. Pepperpaw nodded excitedly. She bowled Bluepaw over and they rolled in the sand that scratched all their itchy spots.

" Get up, you two! We're battle training, not playing!" Thrushwing yowled. Bluepaw rolled her eyes as she got up. Pepperpaw hopped up and shook the sand from her pelt.

" So, shall we start with a swipe, Thrushwing?" Ivytail asked formally. Thrushwing gave a curt nod and Ivytail nodded back, hiding her grin.

" So, rear up and swipe downwards with one paw," Ivytail instructed. Bluepaw reared up to her full height and slammed her paw down into the sand.

" Good, Bluepaw!" Thrushwing praised. Pepperpaw, determined to out-do her sister, reared up to her full height, which was a good deal taller than Bluepaw's, and raked her paw down. She landed easily and instantly kicked out with both her hind legs.

" Excellent, Pepperpaw! I liked the added kicks," Ivytail meowed with a grin. Pepperpaw grinned back and turned to her sister.

" Well done, Pepperpaw! You did way better than me," Bluepaw admitted. Pepperpaw licked her sister's shoulder than turned back to Ivytail.

" So, now let's try a double swipe! This is harder because you can't use a paw for balance. Bluepaw, go first," Ivytail meowed. Bluepaw nodded, then reared up and raked her paws down with enough force to raise some sand.

" Very powerful," Thrushwing meowed with a satisfied nod.

" Okay, Pepperpaw, let's see your double swipe," Ivytail meowed.

Pepperpaw reared up and slashed her paws down. A cloud of sand puffed up and settled down on top of Bluepaw. As soon as her front paws made contact with the sandy ground, she lashed out with her tail, raising more sand, and kicked out with her hind legs so hard she flipped forwards.

" Lots of power in that one, too," Thrushwing commented. Bluepaw made a face as she shook off the dust.

" Yes, nice job, Pepperpaw! I enjoyed the idea of kicking up more sand to confused your enemy, which was, in this case, Bluepaw," Ivytail meowed, glancing at Bluepaw who was still making a sour face.

" Sorry, Bluepaw, I meant for it to land on Thrushwing," Pepperpaw whispered with a wary peek at Thrushwing. Bluepaw shrugged and licked the sand out of her paw. She spat the sand at Pepperpaw's feet and stormed away with a huff.

" Hey, Bluepaw! Wait!" Pepperpaw called. Bluepaw didn't look back or slow down and marched away angrily. Pepperpaw watched her leave, looking dejected.

" Well, battle training's over. Why don't you go get some freshkill? You did really well, you definitely deserve it," Ivytail added with a proud purr. Pepperpaw nodded slowly and plodded to camp with her head and tail hanging.

As she entered camp, she spotted Bluepaw with Shrewpaw. Apparently, Mousepaw was nowhere to be found. Pepperpaw frowned and padded to the freshkill pile. She selected a scrawny sparrow and gulped it down in the shadows. She got up and decided to take a nap. Pepperpaw entered the apprentice den and found Mousepaw sleeping. Pepperpaw curled up in her nest, and, as she closed her eyes, wished that she would wake up in the lush StarClan forest.

Pepperpaw squeezed her eyes shut and opened them excitedly. She was slightly disappointed. She wasn't in the familiar forest. Instead, she was in a sweet-smelling meadow. A few lazy clouds drifted across the light blue sky. A plump bee floated past her muzzle.

" Where am I?" Pepperpaw asked herself. She looked around curiously. The grass smelled fresh and Pepperpaw rolled around in it. It scratched her fur in all the right places.

When Pepperpaw got up with her dark gray tabby fur rumpled, a big dappled tom stood in front of her. She hissed, frightened, and slunk back. The tom had strong, broad shoulders and dark eyes. His fur was ginger-dappled and tufts of fur stuck up at the tops of his ears.

" You're in the Meadow," the tom meowed. His voice was rich and deep and he pointed around the grassy plain with his long, fluffy tail.

" I've noticed," Pepperpaw replied sharply. " Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

" Me? I'm Redwillow. And you are…?" the tom inquired. For a moment she couldn't think; she was too busy staring at the tom, lost in his bottomless eyes.

" Oh, I'm Pepperpaw. Of ThunderClan," she added. Redwillow nodded and sat down on his rump, tilting his head as he watched her. She paced around, still slightly scared. He was so much bigger than her!

" So, why are you in my meadow? It's StarClan of course, I heard the other cats talk about you," Redwillow meowed softly. Pepperpaw shrugged. Cats had been talking about her?

" I just dreamed myself here. Usually I end up in the forest with Mosskit, but not today. How big is StarClan?" Pepperpaw asked curiously, her eyes glinting in the warm sun. Redwillow purred and jumped up.

" StarClan is bigger than ThunderClan, it's bigger than all the Clans combined! So, since StarClan cats watch over the living, I've seen your battle skills. You're very good, but you could be better," Redwillow added. Pepperpaw frowned. She wanted to be the best!

" Your swipes are fine, but in a battle, a cat could come up behind you," Redwillow started. Pepperpaw interrupted him as she cleared her throat loudly.

" Are you ThunderClan? Is that why you're helping me?" Pepperpaw demanded. Redwillow nodded.

" I was ThunderClan, when I lived. I'm helping you because you are great at battle training and hunting, but you need improvement," Redwillow replied, watching Pepperpaw.

" Okay then, show me how I can be better! After all, I'm not sure how much time we have, and I want to learn as much as I can!" Pepperpaw meowed brightly. Redwillow purred and cuffed Pepperpaw affectionately around the ears.

" Well, first of all, your swipes. They're balanced and strong, but your back is defenseless. So, rear up and before you swipe kick out, and as you go down lash out your front claws so you land on your rear legs. Watch me," Redwillow instructed. He reared up and kicked out hard with his back legs. As he lost height he reach out with his front paws and raked them down. He handed lightly on his hind legs and twisted around to face Pepperpaw.

" Wow! I want to be just like that!" Pepperpaw breathed. She was amazed! She had never seen a cat do something so… strong, or so difficult!

" It's not that hard. You try, but remember to focus," Redwillow warned. Pepperpaw nodded eagerly and reared up. She stretched to her full height and kick out with all her might with her back paws. She fell quickly but Pepperpaw managed to rake outwards with her front claws unsheathed before she landed, heavily, on her hind legs.

" Well done! See, I told you it was easy!" Redwillow purred, brushing against her. For a moment, Pepperpaw scented a whiff of decay and rot, but it was smothered by the scent of grass, sun, and flowers.

" Anything else?" Pepperpaw requested hopefully. Redwillow shook his head and looked at the sky. The sun was coming down. Pepperpaw sighed and curled up. Redwillow licked her head just before she fell asleep and woke up in the apprentice den.

Pepperpaw was eager to try out her new moves. She ran out of the den and jumped around for a bit before she remembered her promise to Sweetsong. With that, she dashed to the medicine cat den and shook Sweetsong awake.

" Are you ill?" Sweetsong asked sleepily. Pepperpaw shook her head and guided Sweetsong to the pool of water inside her den. After Sweetsong had lapped up a few mouthfuls of icy cold water, she was finally awake.

" Did you have another dream?" Sweetsong asked, worry glinting in her green eyes. Pepperpaw nodded vigorously.

" I met a tom called Redwillow, and he taught me a really cool battle move," Pepperpaw meowed with a happy twitch of her ears. Sweetsong cocked her head and nodded.

" Can you show me this move? If you can, that is. I'm sorry about the limited space," Sweetsong meowed apologetically, looking around the stone den. Pepperpaw shrugged and executed the move perfectly, or so she thought. Sweetsong watched her with puzzle eyes and sent Pepperpaw out quickly.

" I need to think, I'm sorry, but may you please go?" Sweetsong meowed, dismissing Pepperpaw. Pepperpaw nodded and walked to the dirtplace.

After making dirt, she took a squirrel from the freshkill pile. It was very fluffy and all the fur got stuck in Pepperpaw's throat. She sneezed a few times then finished the squirrel.

" I ought to practice," Pepperpaw realized. She reared up and practiced keeping her balance until she could walk a few tail-lengths on her hind legs. While she was training, the moon had inched down in the sky until Briarpelt walked out of the warrior's den, followed by three other warriors. They slinked out the gorse tunnel and then Pepperpaw was alone again. She practiced keeping her swiped straight and powerful then combined it with the rearing.

" Hey, Pepperpaw! What are you doing out so early?" Briarpelt called as her patrol returned. Pepperpaw shrugged then gestured to the freshkill pile and the tufts of squirrel fur in front of her.

" Oh, dawn snack was it? Let's hope you can still eat your sun high meal!" Briarpelt teased as she padded into the warrior's den. Pepperpaw purred and reared up. She kicked out perfectly and launched herself into the air, and then swiped. Her paws went out straight and returned tucked into her chest as she landed lightly on her feet.

" Not bad," Pepperpaw praised herself. She imagined Redwillow nodding approvingly at her. She looked up at the early dawn sky and spotted a reddish star in the sky. It was probably Redwillow, Pepperpaw thought.

" I hope I learn more moves, so I can be the best warrior ever!" Pepperpaw whispered as she returned to the apprentice den. Mousepaw was awake when she entered.

" What were you doing outside? I heard someone talking," Mousepaw meowed.

" Oh, well, I was eating, and then Briarpelt's patrol returned. Sorry if I woke you up…" Pepperpaw apologized as she settled into her nest. Mousepaw shook her head and quickly fell asleep with a snore. Pepperpaw fell asleep rather fast, too, and didn't dream at all.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE - THE HUNTER COMPETITION AND EMOTION EMISSION

" Pepperpaw? Wake up! We're hunting today!" Bluepaw hissed. Pepperpaw groaned and pushed herself up from her nest. Bluepaw was hopping around with her blue eyes glittering.

" Oh, okay, one second," Pepperpaw replied as she got up and stretched. Some of her muscles felt sore from last night from all that practicing she'd done. Pepperpaw wondered why Bluepaw was so angry.

" Let's _go_, Pepperpaw!" Bluepaw meowed, baring her teeth at her sister. The two sisters ran out of the den and gulped down their freshkill.

" See this pigeon? I'm going to catch one of these," Bluepaw murmured to herself, looking at the feathery wood pigeon she was eating. Pepperpaw observed the shrew she was eating herself.

" Are you done yet? Come on, hurry up!" Pepperpaw urged. Bluepaw wolfed down the last of her pigeon and licked her chops. She jumped up and took off. Ivytail and Thrushwing were waiting just outside the gorse tunnel.

" So, we're hunting today, but before we start, let's go to the training hollow to see your crouches and pounces," Thrushwing meowed. They went to the training hollow with the two apprentices racing forward.

When they got to the hollow, Thrushwing asked to see their hunting crouches. Bluepaw instantly sank down and straightened her back. Her tail was low but it didn't touch the sand. Thrushwing nodded and turned to Pepperpaw.

She lowered her back and made sure it was straight, but not stiff. Pepperpaw's tail stuck out like a rod so she carefully pulled it in a bit and relaxed her position. Pepperpaw stalked forward, lifting her paws lightly, and then pounced on a pile of leaves. They went flying and landed everywhere. Pepperpaw looked up sheepishly and grinned at her mentor.

" Your crouch was good, because at first you were too stiff, but then you relaxed yourself! However, your pounce was slightly off because you landed a bit heavily on your left paw. It is injured?" Ivytail asked worriedly. Pepperpaw examined her paw carefully and shook her head.

" Well, it was pretty good anyways," Thrushwing commented. Pepperpaw looked at him thankfully. She hated having cats worry about her! Didn't they know she could take care of herself?

" If it still hurts I'll go to Sweetsong," Pepperpaw promised as she looked back at Ivytail. Ivytail nodded and started to sweep up the leaves with her long, plumed tail. Pepperpaw started to help and soon all the leaves were swept up back into a neat pile.

" Bluepaw, why don't you show us your pounce?" Thrushwing asked. Bluepaw lowered herself into the crouch and slowly stalked forward. She moved so quickly it looked like she was floating, but Bluepaw didn't make a sound.

Pepperpaw and Ivytail hung back, watching Bluepaw intently as she gathered her paws beneath her. Pepperpaw winced as she heard Bluepaw's tail scrapped the sand but Bluepaw didn't notice as she leaped up and landed in the center of the leaf pile.

" Nice landing!" Thrushwing rewarded. Bluepaw purred happily and then turned to Ivytail.

" Your tail scrapped the sand a bit. That might've scared away a mouse or prey with good hearing, but other than that, well done!" Ivytail meowed.

" Yes, well done, Bluepaw!" Pepperpaw praised. Bluepaw hissed aggressively at her sister, ignoring her.

" So, are we going to hunt now?" Pepperpaw squealed. Ivytail and Thrushwing shared a look, and then nodded in union. Bluepaw went racing ahead, closely followed by Pepperpaw who kept up easily, and entered the forest.

" Wow! It's so big!" Bluepaw meowed, staring up at the green canopy. Pepperpaw nodded, even though the StarClan forest was much bigger than this.

" So, you two will split up and Thrushwing and I will watch your progress. After a while, we'll return and bring our prey to camp," Ivytail instructed. The two young apprentices nodded and ran off, their mentors following them at a distance.

Pepperpaw stopped and smelled the air. She could smell a shrew near the stream and a squirrel not far away, eating around what smelled like a pine tree. She could tell by the scent of pinesap that drifted her way along with the squirrel's woody smell.

Pepperpaw trotted towards the scent of squirrel and slowed down when she saw it. Pepperpaw dropped into a crouch and gradually inched her way towards the squirrel. Pepperpaw went around on the other side of the thin pine tree so she would get some coverage. When Pepperpaw was a tail-length away from the squirrel that still hadn't noticed her, she pounced.

She landed right on the squirrel. It struggled to get away underneath her paws, and Pepperpaw dove in on it and nipped it neck with her sharp teeth. The squirrel went limp.

" Nice catch!" Ivytail meowed, coming out of her hiding place. Pepperpaw dropped the squirrel and grinned.

" So, what you do now. You dip a shallow hole and drop the prey inside. Scratch a bit of soil on top so you can get it easily, and then mark it. Like this." Ivytail demonstrated by digging a hole and took the squirrel from Pepperpaw. She dropped the squirrel in a covered it with some soil, and then marked it with a strong-smelling pinecone.

" There!" Ivytail meowed with a flourish. Pepperpaw nodded and sniffed the pinecone and then sneezed loudly.

" Should I continue hunting?" Pepperpaw asked. Ivytail nodded and disappeared. Pepperpaw tasted the air and smelled the shrew by the stream. She ran towards the stream since it was some ways away. When the scent of the shrew became stronger she fell into a crouch. She saw it by the stream, basking in the sun while it nibbled on a berry.

Pepperpaw closed in for the kill, and drew her paws under her. She leaped, but slipped on one paw, and landed on the shrew with a paw, right on it's back. Since she landed so heavily on it, the shrew died on contact because it's spine had snapped. Pepperpaw picked it up and took it was from the stream. She dug a hole and dropped the shrew in and the covered it. She marked it with two twigs crossing each other.

" You could've landed better," Ivytail meowed as she jumped out of a tree. Pepperpaw nodded. Ivytail was right. It had been a messy kill.

" Well, go on! Continue hunting!" Ivytail prompted with a purr. Pepperpaw meowed her agreement and watched as Ivytail clawed her way back up the tree and vanished from sight.

Pepperpaw turned away from the tree and smelled the air. Something smelled so good… Pepperpaw drifted away dreamily from the stream and ran towards the source of the delicious scent.

Pepperpaw stopped when the scent got too overpowering. What was she doing? She was supposed to be hunting! Pepperpaw shook her head several times to clear her mind and then walked away from the scent. After a few minutes of walking she tasted the air and smelled a rabbit. She must be close to the WindClan border.

Pepperpaw advanced steadily to the rabbit until she spotted it nibbling in a clearing. There was no coverage and not far away was a burrow that smelled of rabbit. Pepperpaw crouched down and circled the clearing until she was in front of the rabbit. In the split second it took to spin around, Pepperpaw was literally on top of it. She took the rabbit down in a roll and bit the rabbit's neck. Pepperpaw panted happily and dragged the rabbit out of the clearing where Ivytail stood to praise her.

" Nice catch! The delicious scent you detected, that was catnip. You mustn't eat it because it is rare and is the only cure for greencough, I think," Ivytail meowed. Pepperpaw nodded, storing that information in her mind.

" Rabbits are fast and you must be very fast to catch them. That roll technique you used was clever, as you used the rabbit's own momentum to pin it down," Ivytail continued. Pepperpaw puffed out her chest proudly and dug a hole, but Ivytail stopped her.

" Time is up, let's go collect your other prey," Ivytail suggested. Pepperpaw nodded and picked up her rabbit. Ivytail had gone ahead and retrieved her shrew, so all that was left was the squirrel.

They went to get it and returned to the hollow where Thrushwing and Bluepaw were waiting. Bluepaw had a huge pigeon and a couple of mice.

" Well done, Pepperpaw," Thrushwing meowed. Pepperpaw dipped her head and took the praise.

" That's a big pigeon!" Ivytail meowed to Bluepaw who smiled and sniffed the pigeon.

" So, shall we discuss the hunt? If so, Bluepaw will go first," Thrushwing added curtly. Ivytail jerked her head up a bit but allowed it.

" Bluepaw's bird-hunting technique is excellent. She climbed a tree to catch the pigeon and didn't slip. The kill was neat and clean. Bluepaw smelled the mice nest from some distance away. Her paw steps were light and not a single creature sensed her," Thrushwing finished.

" Nice job!" Pepperpaw meowed to her sister. Bluepaw smirked and Pepperpaw narrowed her eyes at her sister.

" Pepperpaw easily caught the squirrel with a standard technique. The shrew she caught was easy enough but she slipped on the mud, which actually contributed to her kill. The rabbit was cleverly caught. She used the split heartbeat it took for the rabbit to turn, and then used the rabbit's momentum to flip it over and pin it down," Ivytail boasted. Pepperpaw shrugged with a slight smile.

" I guess both of our apprentices excel at hunting," Thrushwing meowed with a purr. Ivytail purred back.

" Well, why don't we help you bring the prey back?" Ivytail proposed. Thrushwing agreed and picked up Bluepaw's mice. Ivytail picked up Pepperpaw's muddy shrew and squirrel, leaving Pepperpaw to carry her rabbit.

" Wow! I can't wait to eat that rabbit," Scorchsong meowed. Pepperpaw gave her the rabbit as she padded through the gorse tunnel. Bluepaw took her pigeon to the nursery, and the mentors put the rest of the prey in the freshkill pile. Pepperpaw took her own shrew and shared it with Mousepaw. Bluepaw and Shrewpaw devoured a few mice together.

" Is Shrewpaw mad at you?" Pepperpaw asked as they consumed the shrew. Mousepaw shrugged, and then finally nodded. She purposely stuffed her mouth so she wouldn't be able to talk.

" Oh. Well, Bluepaw's mad at me too, because yesterday I kicked sand over her by accident, and today I kicked leaves over her!" Pepperpaw exclaimed. Mousepaw swallowed and purred loudly.

" Who knows what you'll kick over her next!" Mousepaw purred. Pepperpaw glanced at Bluepaw, who was still eating, and started to purr too.

" Maybe I'll, I don't know, maybe I'll kick water on her gorgeous pelt!" Pepperpaw mocked. She burst out in purrs as Mousepaw mimed being Bluepaw by lifting her chin and strutting around like a stork.

" You look just like her when you do that, Mousepaw!" Pepperpaw grinned as Mousepaw sat down again. The two leaned against each other as they laughed. Pepperpaw noticed that Bluepaw was watching them with a wistful look.

" Is Shrewpaw fun to be around?" Pepperpaw asked suddenly. Mousepaw shrugged.

" Sometimes, but you have to know him really well because when he talks, his jokes are hidden inside his words," Mousepaw explained. Pepperpaw nodded and glanced back at Bluepaw, who was walking away from Shrewpaw. He looked after her with a dejected look, and Pepperpaw felt a surge of pity for the young tom. Bluepaw clearly didn't understand him.

" Do you think we should invite Shrewpaw? He looks really lonely," Pepperpaw meowed, pointing to Shrewpaw with her striped tail. Mousepaw dipped her head and called her brother over.

" Shrewpaw! Come join us!" Mousepaw yowled. Shrewpaw stiffened when he saw Mousepaw, but relaxed and padded over thankfully.

" I was about to die with that she-cat. She's about as fun as a mouse and far less tasty!" Shrewpaw meowed as he joined the two she-cats. Pepperpaw purred because it was so true!

" She is pretty serious," Mousepaw admitted. She didn't like to make fun of other cats behind their back.

" And she had absolutely no sense of humor!" Pepperpaw put in. Shrewpaw smiled and nodded vigorously.

" Do you want to go outside and have a race?" Mousepaw suggested. Pepperpaw meowed an enthusiastic "yes" and was echoed by Shrewpaw.

" Wait, I have to ask Ivytail. I'm sure she'll say yes, though," Pepperpaw meowed as she ran to the warrior's den. She quickly spotted Ivytail who was sharing tongues with Ripplefur, a silver tabby.

" Ivytail, can I please go outside and have a race with Mousepaw and Shrewpaw? Please, Ivytail?" Pepperpaw begged. Ivytail looked up and nodded. Pepperpaw squeaked happily and dashed out of the den.

" She said yes, so let's go!" Pepperpaw squealed. Shrewpaw jumped up and darted out of the gorse tunnel. Mousepaw and Pepperpaw tore after him excitedly.

Pepperpaw quickly caught up to Shrewpaw but couldn't pass the long-legged tom. Mousepaw was just behind Pepperpaw.

Pepperpaw saw her chance as she spotted a tree stump dead ahead. If she turned to the right, Shrewpaw would take the longer path and fall behind.

As if he sensed Pepperpaw's plan, Shrewpaw put on a burst of speed. However, after they both curved around the tree stump, Mousepaw was ahead of both cats. Pepperpaw dug her claws into the dirt and launched herself forward by half a tail-length. She did the same thing a few more times until she passed Mousepaw. The shore was a few tail-lengths ahead. All three apprentices ran as fast as they could, but Pepperpaw won!

" You did… Really well!" Shrewpaw panted. Pepperpaw took the praise, panting too hard to reply. Mousepaw had flopped down in the shallow water, letting the chilly lake water cool her pelt. Pepperpaw copied her friend and lay down in the water. It felt so good, touching her skin through her dark gray tabby pelt.

" Well, we ought to get back to camp," Mousepaw meowed, getting up. Her fur was wet so she shook it out. Shrewpaw nodded and quickly lapped up a few mouthfuls of lake water. Pepperpaw got up and quickly quivered her pelt to dislodge the water.

" Good idea, we don't want anyone worrying!" Shrewpaw replied. They trotted back into the forest from the shore and chatted all the way to camp.

" Shrewpaw, where were you?" Bluepaw demanded as the three of them pushed through the gorse tunnel, laughing at Shrewpaw's joke. He immediately stopped purring and stared at Bluepaw.

" You were sleeping, should I have woken you up? I was with Mousepaw and Pepperpaw, at the lake," Shrewpaw replied breezily. Bluepaw frowned and narrowed her eyes at the mention of Pepperpaw.

" Well, didn't you think of inviting me? And for the record, I was awake," Bluepaw huffed. Shrewpaw shrugged and turned away.

" Anyways, I'm sure you wouldn't like what we were doing. We were getting all muddy-" At this, Bluepaw scrunched up her nose in disgust,"-and we were being silly," Mousepaw meowed. Pepperpaw nodded, trying to help Mousepaw's case.

" I like being silly!" Bluepaw protested. Mousepaw shrugged reluctantly.

" We were splashing water and rolled in wild garlic. Afterwards we went swimming in the shallow part of the lake so take the scent off," Shrewpaw explained, returning to the three other apprentices with a blackbird in his jaws.

" Why don't we share?" Shrewpaw suggested, signaling to the bird with his tail. The other cats agreed and they dove into the meal hungrily. After all, arguing was always tiring!

" Now that was a yummy blackbird," Pepperpaw meowed, licking her chops. Shrewpaw nodded and ate the last bit of blackbird. Mousepaw started to say something, but sneezed on a feather.

" Who caught it?" Bluepaw asked. Mousepaw shrugged and sneezed again.

" How are we supposed to know!" Shrewpaw purred. Bluepaw purred back and tipped her head as she watched him with her shiny blue eyes.

" I just wanted to make conversation since everyone else is so quiet," Bluepaw meowed back, glaring at Pepperpaw while she said this as if it was Pepperpaw's fault that no one was talking.

" What do you want to talk about then?" Pepperpaw asked. She glared right back at her sister.

" Let's talk about hunting! Or battle training! Or… Medicine cat training," Bluepaw hissed. Pepperpaw stared at her sister in confusion. What was she talking about?

" What do you mean, Bluepaw?" Mousepaw inquired. Bluepaw glowered at Pepperpaw for another moment and then turned to Mousepaw.

" What I mean is, well, if you're an apprentice but you spent lots of time in the medicine cat den and you're probably spending more time there than with your own kin, then I'd say that cat was a medicine cat apprentice!" Bluepaw replied, adding a growl at the end.

" But there aren't any medicine cat apprentices," Shrewpaw meowed.

" Not any official ones," Bluepaw agreed. Pepperpaw watched her sister carefully. Did Bluepaw think she was training to be a medicine cat?

Then it hit her. Since she had promised to tell Sweetsong about all her dreams, she had been going into the medicine den. Bluepaw had probably seen her and thought she was secretly training!

" We're all loyal warriors, dedicated to protecting our Clan! Not one of us would do something in secret," Pepperpaw pledged. Shrewpaw and Mousepaw nodded, agreeing with Pepperpaw's short speech. Bluepaw still looked angry, though.

" How are you protecting your Clan? By guarding them, or making sure they stay healthy?" Bluepaw demanded. Pepperpaw jerked her head back as Bluepaw swiped a sheathed paw at her.

" By guarding them of course! Why else would I train to be a warrior? Being a warriors is the best!" Pepperpaw yowled happily, spinning around. Bluepaw tilted her head and frowned.

" But… Why were you always going into Sweetsong's den?" Bluepaw stammered. Pepperpaw stiffened and stopped spinning. She would have to lie about this one…

" Oh, I just… needed some… therapy… to help me with the stress of all this competition! I mean, after all, you guys are amazing at everything! And me? I'm… mediocre," Pepperpaw finished. She inwardly grimaced. She sounded so transparent!

However, the three apprentices apparently bought her lie. Pepperpaw watched them smile at her and felt her heart wrench. She shouldn't have lied to her friends… Bad idea!

" Really? You need therapy? Oh, poor Pepperpaw," Mousepaw sympathized, brushing noses with Pepperpaw. Shrewpaw nodded and awkwardly smiled at her.

" I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, Pepperpaw. I really am sorry. I should've known! I mean, you always talk about warrior stuff in your sleep," Bluepaw half-joked. Pepperpaw froze and slowly twisted around to face her sister.

" I… talk in my sleep? What do I say?" Pepperpaw asked with a fake smile. Bluepaw shrugged.

" You talk about swipes, and balancing, that sort of thing. Once you said something about red willows, or something like that," Bluepaw meowed, looking up at the sky as she tried to remember.

" Wow, that's quite random!" Shrewpaw purred. Pepperpaw joined in, but she was furious with herself. Talking about Redwillow in her sleep? Who knows what she'd reveal next!

" Well, that's also why I went to therapy. I was thinking too much about being a warrior and it started to crowd my dreams. I'd wake up, thinking about battle moves or something. Then I'd go to Sweetsong and she'd help me relax by talking about clouds, or moss, anything other than warrior-involved stuff," Pepperpaw explained.

" Wow…" Mousepaw meowed, trailing off. Pepperpaw shrugged. The story sounded real enough, why not go with it?

" Come on, the moon's coming up, let's go to sleep." Bluepaw yawn hugely and made her way to the den. Shrewpaw yawned too and followed her.

" I'm tired too, let's hit the moss," Mousepaw meowed sleepily. Pepperpaw watched them leave, not feeling a bit tired, until she remembered Redwillow. She ran to the den and hopped into her nest. She shut her eyes and drifted away from reality.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR – SECRET ESCAPES AND ROMANCTIC CONTEMPLATES

FIVE MOONS AND A QUARTER MOON LATER…

" Pepperpaw, you can open your eyes now!" cooed a smooth voice. Pepperpaw opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Redwillow's handsome face. As she looked close, she noticed his eyes were hazel.

" Come on, we have work to do!" Redwillow purred, pulling away. Pepperpaw scrambled up from the soft grass of the meadow. She was still slightly wary of it because of the dark trees looming in on the sides.

" I practiced my flips," Pepperpaw meowed. Redwillow smiled, looking pleased. Pepperpaw became more self-conscious as he stared at her. The fur around his face was soft looking and fuzzy.

" So, the new move is for defense. Not that you'll ever need to use it, but it's good for training. Watch me and then I'll lead you through." With that, Redwillow crouched down, facing a tree stump that had a cat's face etched on it. Redwillow's hazel eyes narrowed, and then suddenly darted to the left. His expression changed from frightening to the one being frightened. Pepperpaw twisted her head around to see what he was staring at, and then she heard the scrap of claws scratching wood.

" It's extremely effective," Redwillow meowed as he yanked splints out of his paw pad. Pepperpaw nodded, completely awestruck.

" So, crouch down like you're going to pounce at any second," Redwillow instructed. Pepperpaw instantly lowered her body and imagined she was going to pounce on an enemy. The thought of that made her hiss and swipe her paw with her claws outstretched. Redwillow easily dodged out of the way and purred.

" Yes, frighten the enemy! Now, started to walk forward very slowly. At the last minute look off somewhere and act scared," Redwillow instructed. Pepperpaw crept forward, digging her claws into the dirt. She gathered her paws under her and jerked her head to the side. She imagined Twolegs running towards her, and whimpered. She leaped out of her pounce and stepped backwards. Pepperpaw imagined that her enemy's head had whipped around, so then she ran forward and pounced. It was a flying leap that landed directly on top of the stump.

" Not bad! I almost thought something was coming to get us! That was great!" Redwillow praised. Pepperpaw beamed happily.

" If you keep practicing, you'll find out how you can turn that into a deadly offensive move! I'm sure you will, you're a really clever she-cat!" Redwillow meowed. He suddenly flattened his ears in embarrassment.

" What's wrong?" Pepperpaw asked.

" Well, I've never… I've never met a she-cat as smart as you," Redwillow blurted out. Pepperpaw gazed at him in amazement.

" In three quarter moons, I'll be a warrior. Will you still mentor me?" she asked shyly. Redwillow nodded with a purr, even though his ears were still flattened. The two cats gazed at each other. Pepperpaw liked the color of his red-dappled fur. He was handsome in a rugged way, with notches in his ear and ragged fur.

" Redwillow? How long have you been in StarClan?" Pepperpaw asked suddenly. She needed to know.

" Two seasons, I think, or maybe three. Actually, I've been here quite a while! I was here to see Firestar die. That was, I don't know, nearly nine seasons ago? Many cats have come and gone while I was in the Dark- I mean, while I was in StarClan," Redwillow flustered. Pepperpaw stepped forward and put her tail on his back. His skin was as cold as ice, but she didn't flinch.

" Don't worry, it's fine," she cooed. " Just forget about everything. Just you and me, in this beautiful meadow," Pepperpaw continued, stroking his cold back with her tail. Redwillow looked at her kindly.

" Thank you, Pepperpaw. I'm alright now…" Redwillow suddenly trailed off, jerking his head up to stare into the dark trees. A mist was rolling out.

" Sleep, Pepperpaw! Just go to sleep!" Redwillow yowled as the mist reached deeper into the meadow, blocking the sun. Pepperpaw looked around frantically as the mist covered the sky.

" Go to sleep Pepperpaw! I'll be here! I promise! Just go to sleep…" Redwillow's rich voice got softer and softer. Pepperpaw's eyes started to close, but she jolted herself awake.

" Go to sleep Pepperpaw!" She squeezed her eyes shut and let her breathing slow. Even as she felt tendrils of mist wrap around her she kept her eyes closed, and eventually, she couldn't feel the mist.

Pepperpaw curled herself into a ball and dared to open one of her dark gray eyes. She was back with the living, in the apprentice den. Pepperpaw gave a sigh of relief, and then she remembered the Redwillow had been in the mist too! She worried about the mottled tom with his captivating hazel eyes and handsomely dappled red pelt.

Pepperpaw jumped up and woke Bluepaw.

" Therapy, so don't worry about me, okay?" Pepperpaw meowed softly. Bluepaw nodded drowsily and drifted back to sleep as Pepperpaw ducked out of the den. She ate some freshkill to give her some time to get control of herself. Redwillow was fine, dead cats can't die _again_… Right?

Pepperpaw swallowed the last of her vole and headed to Sweetsong's den. Sweetsong was awake this time, and was lapping up water from the pool inside her den.

" Sweetsong? Another dream," Pepperpaw started. Sweetsong turned and lifted her paw off the ground.

" Pepperpaw, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but what you do in a dream really happens to you. For example, if you've twisted your paw in a dream, the pain would still be there when you woke up. If you've been training, the sores will be there when you wake up. Pepperpaw, I know what's happened. Don't consort with Redwillow, please don't. He's not what you think he is," Sweetsong meowed worriedly.

" It's all under control, Sweetsong. I haven't had any injuries except the sores from playing with Mosskit. And how do you know what I've been doing in my dreams?" Pepperpaw challenged. Sweetsong sighed, a very sad sound to come out of the pretty she-cat's mouth.

" Jayfeather visited me last night. He went into the Dark For- the forest where you were training and, well, spied on you from behind the trees. He saw you with Redwillow and immediately came to me. You'll understand everything when you've become a warrior, and you're sister is involved too. Don't tell her about Redwillow, I think she knows his true identity," Sweetsong finished darkly.

" So Redwillow isn't from ThunderClan?" Pepperpaw asked nervously. Sweetsong nodded.

" He isn't from StarClan either. Redwillow is a ShadowClan warrior. He died in a battle that supported Tigerstar, the evil one," Sweetsong explained. Pepperpaw tilted her head.

" When I was a young kit, two moons old I think, I had a dream about that battle. I saw Redwillow standing by another tom. He meowed something to a white tom. I saw him die, because the white tom had killed him. I saw a big dark tabby tom, even bigger than Bramblestar. I saw other evil cats too. I could tell they were bad because they didn't have stars in their fur," Pepperpaw meowed. Sweetsong grew rigid.

" You… Saw this?" Sweetsong meowed stiffly. Pepperpaw nodded.

" Bluepaw saw it too. She saw the big bad tom die. The bad tom was killed by a ginger tom, who pelt was the color of fire," Pepperpaw added thoughtfully.

" So it's true," Sweetsong muttered to herself. She turned away from Pepperpaw, and then turned back after a few heartbeats.

" You and Bluepaw need to come with me. We need to go to the Moonpool now," Sweetsong meowed urgently. Pepperpaw nodded and went to wake Bluepaw. As the two sisters came out of the den, they saw Sweetsong with Cherrystar and Scorchsong.

" It's them! I promise you, it is! We'll go to the Moonpool quickly and confirm it. When we come back-"

" Sweetsong! These are apprentices are only seven or eight moons old! They aren't ready for this," Scorchsong croaked. Sweetsong shrugged. Cherrystar's eyes narrowed and she shoved her muzzle in Sweetsong's face.

" You may be medicine cat, but I'm leader. Scorchsong's right, this would be too much for the poor things!" Cherrystar drew her muzzle away but kept her mistrusting eyes on Sweetsong who dipped her head in acceptance.

" What's too much for us?" Bluepaw called. She padded closer to the High Ledge where the three she-cats had been conversing.

_Stupid she-cat!_ Pepperpaw though angrily. They could've heard more!

" Oh, just the journey to the Moonpool! It's very difficult you know," Sweetsong replied breezily. Bluepaw tipped her head.

" But you make it every half-moon without a scratch. Pepperpaw and I are as strong as any cat! And just so you are well informed, my sister and I are almost twelve moons old," Bluepaw added loudly. Her mew echoed around the camp, making Pepperpaw winced.

" I had the luck of any medicine cat and the protection of StarClan. I can't guarantee that protection for you," Sweetsong answered quietly. Pepperpaw tilted her head, confused.

" Shouldn't StarClan care for every cat equally?" Pepperpaw asked. Sweetsong hesitated before nodding.

" Yes, but I am a medicine cat with no apprentice. I have extra luck to ensure my safety," Sweetsong responded. Scorchsong carefully made her way down from the ledge and landed just in front of the apprentices just as Pepperpaw was opening her mouth to protest.

" I'm sorry, but you won't be going to the Moonpool today. Go back to sleep," Scorchsong wheezed. She ushered the she-cats back into the den, and tucking the moss in around them.

" Dream about the Moonpool," Scorchsong suggested. She left and the chattering between the she-cats started again. Eventually, sunlight trickled through the interweaves branches of the den, waking the other apprentices.

" Bluepaw? Are you awake?" Pepperpaw hissed, trying not to draw attention to herself and she carefully opened a dark gray eye.

" Yes," came the answer. Pepperpaw opened the other eye and shifted herself so she could see her sister.

" What are we going to do? We _need_ to go to the Moonpool!" Pepperpaw meowed quietly. Bluepaw nodded seriously, frowning. Then, suddenly, she had a brilliant idea!

" If Cherrystar and Scorchsong won't let us go to the Moonpool, why don't we go there ourselves? I'm sure Sweetsong would approve, and I bet she'll give us the directions!" Bluepaw whispered breathlessly. Pepperpaw nodded with wide eyes and looked around. The den was empty, Mousepaw and Shrewpaw were probably training.

" Okay, let's quickly go to her den and ask for the directions," Pepperpaw agreed. The sisters cautiously left the apprentice den and padded to Sweetsong's den by stalking silently in the shadows. Pepperpaw's dark pelt helped hide her.

They warily left the shade and dove into Sweetsong's den. She was giving honey to Mapleleaf, who was meowing hoarsely. Mapleleaf's back was to the apprentice's so Sweetsong saw them first.

" Is that better, Mapleleaf? Come back before sunhigh if your throat still hurts," Sweetsong directed. Mapleleaf concurred huskily and walked away. The two apprentices stepped forward nervously, flicking their tails.

" We want the directions to the, um, the Moonpool," Bluepaw meowed anxiously. Sweetsong gazed at them in surprise but finally nodded abruptly. She led them to the back of her den.

" You must pass through the WindClan moor and reach the top of the WindClan ridge. It's steep, so be extra careful. Your silhouette could be seen from camp. After that are the rocks. It's difficult, and cats have been known to fall off and injure themselves on boulders or sharp rocks. At the top you will see some bushes. The Moonpool is behind them, although there's a quick climb down. Go tonight, it's a new moon, it'll be dark," Sweetsong advised. The sisters nodded and left, going to their mentors to do the day's task.

· · · ·

" Okay, eat this," Sweetsong whispered. She pushed two bundles of herbs towards them.

" For energy," she explained. " You'll need it." Pepperpaw gulped hers down first, being the brave one. She gagged at the bitter taste but choked it down. Bluepaw copied her and swallowed it, making a face. It really did taste horrid!

Sweetsong chuckled. " Go, now! Be safe," the cream she-cat meowed as she urged the two younger cats out of camp. She watched them dash off into the forest and worried. Was she right to do this? Cherrystar might strip her of her status if she found out… But Cherrystar wouldn't find out, she told herself.

" Come on, Bluepaw!" Pepperpaw called as she raced ahead. Her sister struggled to keep up. Pepperpaw was faster than her and had longer legs. Bluepaw panted and dug in her claws. Bluepaw was still two or three tail-lengths behind!

" Okay, okay, I'll slow down," Pepperpaw meowed at last, and stopped for a moment to let her sister catch up. Pepperpaw was panting slightly, but Bluepaw was a different case.

" Water! I need water, Pepperpaw, please, just one sip!" Bluepaw pleaded. The moon was barely into the sky. Pepperpaw finally meowed yes and grabbed some moss. She ran down to shore and dipped it in. She couldn't resist taking a sip for herself.

" Here's the water, Bluepaw," Pepperpaw hissed as quietly as she could as she gave the moss to Bluepaw. Bluepaw blinked her brilliant blue eyes gratefully and lapped it up. Pepperpaw through the moss into the lake so no one would find it.

" I'll go slower this time," Pepperpaw promised, looking at her tired sister. Bluepaw nodded thankfully and they took off. Pepperpaw let Bluepaw take the lead this time.

" Look! It's the rocky hill!" Bluepaw pointed to a pile of gray rocks with her bluish gray tail. Pepperpaw stared up at it. It looked pretty dangerous, but if Sweetsong could make it, so could they.

" Don't worry, we'll just have to be careful," Pepperpaw meowed, trying to convince herself as much as her sister, who gazed apprehensively at the ridge.

The sister started off again, carefully climbing up. However, their mentors had taught them how to climb trees, and the skill came in handy now. Pepperpaw was able to launch herself up bit by bit because of her long legs. Bluepaw was not so fortunate. She dragged herself up until Pepperpaw could reach down to help her.

" Wow, that was scary!" Bluepaw admitted as Pepperpaw hauled her up onto the top of the rock hill. Pepperpaw nodded and turned around. Her face brightened as she saw some bushes not too far off.

" Behind that is the Moonpool! We made it! Come on, Bluepaw, hurry up! Let's go!" Pepperpaw raced to the bushes and leaped over it. Her tail brushed on the spiky leaves but Pepperpaw didn't feel it. She was too busy staring at a tranquil pool. The water was silver and clear. Pepperpaw turned to watch Bluepaw thrust her way through the bushes and climb, slowly, down the slope to join Pepperpaw.

" Wow! It's so beautiful!" Bluepaw meowed, the reflection of the pool showing up in her blue eyes. Pepperpaw agreed and lay down, tucking her paws under her.

" I think we're supposed to drink it," she explained as Bluepaw copied her. She outstretched her neck and lapped up a few drops of crystal clear water. It was cold. Chills ran though her body and plunged her into darkness. Pepperpaw squeezed her eyes shut, terrified. At last her paws felt grass and she opened them. She was back in the meadow where she had last seen Redwillow.

He was there, at the tree line, sauntering towards her. She noticed a few gashes on his sides and winced. The mist had done that?

" Redwillow, did the mist hurt you?" Pepperpaw called, rushing forward to greet him. Redwillow stiffed as she mentioned his injuries and shook his head curtly.

" I'm fine. The mist didn't touch me, I promise. I would rather if we didn't talk about these… Scratches," Redwillow requested stiffly. Pepperpaw nodded and gazed into his eyes. The sparkle in them was gone. They were dark and mysterious now. Pepperpaw took a step back. This was not the Redwillow she knew. He was too serious, too… Dangerous.

" Why are you going? Wait!" Redwillow meowed as Pepperpaw backed away faster. His eyes glittered with something that wasn't exactly concern.

" Where's Redwillow? Where is he!" Pepperpaw hissed. She was surprised she was this fierce. The Redwillow in front of her tilted his head to the left. Redwillow never tilted his head to the left!

" What? Pepperpaw, I'm Redwillow!" Redwillow stepped forward to lick her ear gently. Pepperpaw was too scared of this tom to resist as he led her farther into the meadow.

" You don't want to go into the forest, you'd get lost!" Redwillow laughed, a cold, barking sound that chilled Pepperpaw. Her fur bristled slightly but she tried to flatten it. Redwillow stared at her, his flat gaze piercing her.

" I don't mind. I have to get away from- what did they do to you?" Pepperpaw leaped backwards as Redwillow snarled at her. His teeth were yellowed. Redwillow's fangs had always been white like the clouds above.

" Nothing, my dear. I'm Redwillow, I promise. Just a better version, and I'm sure you'll still like me," Redwillow purred. This was turning into a nightmare, Pepperpaw thought. She ran backwards until she bumped into a tree.

" I don't want the better version, I want Redwillow!" Pepperpaw wailed. Suddenly, a cat jumped out of the trees. It was a tom. He battered at the evil Redwillow and hissed fiercely.

" Go! Run! I'll hold him off and follow you," the tom yowled as he pinned Redwillow down. The larger red tom hissed and pushed the tom off with amazing force. Pepperpaw nodded and ran away. She had recognized that intense voice…

Pepperpaw glanced down at her paws. They were covered in slimy mud. Why would StarClan have something so… Imperfect, Pepperpaw wondered as she raced on.

After a while, Pepperpaw stopped. In front of her was another forest. However, it looked beautiful and green, and Pepperpaw would hear vivid birdcalls. A river was separating them.

" How am I going to get across?" Pepperpaw murmured to herself.

" I can answer that," replied a voice. Pepperpaw whirled around to face Redwillow. She looked at his eyes and was relieved to see their sparkle in their hazel depths.

" Why are you here? Why did you return after… after the mist?" Redwillow asked. His eyes were wide with worry. Pepperpaw didn't reply for a moment. She was busy breathing in Redwillow's scent of sun, flowers, and decay.

She pulled away. Pepperpaw had been leaning forward towards him. " Why do you smell like rot?" Redwillow laughed at her question.

" Didn't Sweetsong tell you? This is the Dark Forest. This is where evil cats go. This is my punishment for following Tigerstar, who's thankfully dead. StarClan did not forgive me for trying to save another cat's life. I'm not ThunderClan either, I was from ShadowClan. I'm sorry I lied," Redwillow muttered. Pepperpaw shrugged. She didn't mind too much.

" Come with me, we will cross the river together," she whispered. Redwillow shook his head.

" I can never leave the Dark Forest. It's basically a curse," he admitted. Pepperpaw gasped. He would never be forgiven? How could StarClan do this!

" No, they can't do this! No! No! They can't! You'll be the exception, you're _good_!" Pepperpaw wailed. Redwillow ran his tail along her spine to calm her.

" Go, go and cross the river. Maybe you can ask a StarClan warrior to let me through." Pepperpaw knew he was lying. He would, no doubt, be stuck here for all eternity.

" Can you try to come across?" Pepperpaw asked timidly. She expected a no. Redwillow surprised her by shrugging.

" I can try. I probably won't though. I don't mind being in the Dark Forest as long as you come visit," Redwillow added quietly. He blinked at her, his hazel eyes smoldering.

" I'll cross," she whispered. " For you." With that, Pepperpaw touched his nose and stepped back. She ran forward and soared across the river. She turned around and saw Redwillow smiling sadly at her. Pepperpaw smiled back, waiting for him to run.

" I'll always wait for you," he promised, and turned. Looking one last time at Pepperpaw, he ran away.

" No! No! Come back! Redwillow! No!" Pepperpaw screamed, tears flooding her eyes. She ran forward, trying to enter the Dark Forest again, but she kept crashing into an invisible boundary. Tears fell from her eyes as she lay on the ground, sobbing. She could still smell Redwillow's familiar scent on her fur.

" Pepperpaw? Are you okay?" Someone's paw steps came closer, crunching the leaves. Pepperpaw sobbed harder and shook her head sadly. Bluepaw crouched over her, nuzzling her.

" He's gone," Pepperpaw blubbered. Bluepaw licked her tears away. " He ran away!" Pepperpaw sighed through her tears.

" Who's gone, Pepperpaw? Was someone here?" Bluepaw asked worriedly. A second pair of paws approached. Pepperpaw looked up and saw a cloudy ginger shape through her tears. Was it Redwillow?

Pepperpaw shook her head and looked up, staring at the stranger. His pelt was flaming red and his eyes were intensely green. Pepperpaw laid her head down again. It wasn't Redwillow.

" Pepperpaw? Who's gone?" the tom asked gently. Pepperpaw sighed.

" Redwillow. He ran away in the woods. I can't get back to him!" Pepperpaw started crying again. The tom stepped closer. Bluepaw hissed but he took no heed.

" Redwillow? He's in the Dark Forest?" Pepperpaw nodded miserably in response. She'd never go back to the Dark Forest, she knew.

" Do you want him to come back?" Pepperpaw nodded again. She stopped crying suddenly. Bluepaw licked her tears away, and Pepperpaw sat up.

" He's not coming, isn't he. But can't you let him through?" Pepperpaw pleaded. The tom shrugged.

" It's not in my power to do so. I may have been a Clan leader, but only the oldest StarClan warriors can let warriors in," the tom explained softly, staring off into the Dark Forest.

" Can you get them? Please? I won't ever leave without Redwillow," Pepperpaw swore. Bluepaw looked at her sharply.

" How do you know him? Isn't the Dark Forest a bad place?" Bluepaw asked suspiciously. Pepperpaw was quiet. She followed the tom's gaze and was startled to see Redwillow back by the river. His eyes were shiny with tears as he stared back at her.

" Redwillow?" Pepperpaw stood up and whimpered. It was he! She carefully walked forward, trying not to bump into the barrier.

" Can he hear me?" Pepperpaw asked the tom. He nodded and walked to the barrier. Bluepaw followed him, tilting her head. She saw the red tom on the other side of the river, too, but why was her sister getting so worked up about him?

" Redwillow! Wait here, I've found a way!" Pepperpaw called. Redwillow smiled at her and his eyes sparkled brightly. Pepperpaw turned to the green-eyed tom. He dipped his head and raced off. Bluepaw stepped forward next to her sister.

" Who is he? The tom by the river," she asked.

" The greatest tom in the world," Pepperpaw replied quietly. The tom across the thundering river continued to stand there, locking eyes with Pepperpaw. Bluepaw was silent, feeling no need to ruin this moment. Even the birds were quiet.

" Pepperpaw," Redwillow breathed. He stepped forward, his paws at the edge of the fast flowing river.

" Redwillow, don't move! He's coming back!" Pepperpaw meowed excitedly. She turned around and saw the ginger tom coming back with a faded cat. She could see the trees through him!

" This is Thunderstar, first leader or ThunderClan! He's certainly in the best condition of all the first leaders," the ginger tom meowed.

Thunderstar mumbled something and the air shifted.

" Tom, jump across the river! Jump quickly! If you are pure of heart, you'll come through. If not? Well, let's not think about that," Thunderstar meowed. Redwillow nodded and stepped back, preparing to run. He sprinted forward and leaped over the river. He landed in front of Pepperpaw and grinned. His teeth were bright white.

" Redwillow! You made it!" Pepperpaw meowed happily, throwing herself forward to lick his ear. He smiled at her and Bluepaw saw why Pepperpaw liked him so much.

" So, am I pure of heart?" Redwillow teased. Thunderstar smiled weakly and nodded. He grew a little less transparent. Redwillow dipped his head to the ancient StarClan warrior.

" Thank you," he meowed. Thunderstar smiled again, this time stronger. Pepperpaw watched the exchange and stepped forward to regain Redwillow's attention. The ginger tom that had gone to fetch Thunderstar led the ancient warrior away.

" Wait! What's your name?" asked Redwillow. The ginger tom turned slowly.

" Don't you remember?" The tom turned back and padded out of sight. Redwillow tilted his head, his eyes glazing as he thought back to his living days.

" Firestar! That's Firestar!" Redwillow gasped. Bluepaw frowned. What did Firestar ever do?

" He's the one who saved the Clans! He was one of the best leaders of ThunderClan, ever!" Redwillow meowed excitedly. Pepperpaw was still confused. Sure, he was ThunderClan, but what made the flame-colored tom so special?

" He died saving the Clan. He died to end the battle that killed me," Redwillow added sadly. Pepperpaw nuzzled him consolingly. His fur wasn't cold now, and the smell of rot was gone.

" Who… Who killed you?" Pepperpaw asked timidly, licking Redwillow's ear. Bluepaw watched this all silently. She felt nervous. Pepperpaw was in love with a dead cat? Would their kits be born dead? That wouldn't be very good…

" Blackstar. You never knew him. I'm glad he killed me. I was… I killed other cats, during the battle, living cats. I deserved to go to the Dark Forest! I was a monster to do that!" Redwillow spat. Pepperpaw stroked his back with her tail and finally his red bristling fur lay flat.

" You'd never be a monster, not to me," Pepperpaw told him. Redwillow blinked gratefully at her.

" Is Blackstar in StarClan or the Dark Forest?" Bluepaw asked suddenly. Redwillow and Pepperpaw both winced at the mention of the Forest, but Bluepaw didn't notice. She was looking past the river.

" He's in StarClan. I must admit, he was a strong leader despite all the horrid things he's done," Redwillow replied with narrowed eyes. Pepperpaw started stroking his back again.

" What did he do?" Bluepaw asked, totally mystified. Redwillow shrugged. He didn't want to talk about his killer.

" Come on, tell me! Please!" Bluepaw begged. She was oblivious to Redwillow's unsheathed claws or lashing tail. He was getting angry with the apprentice.

" Shut up Bluepaw! He clearly doesn't want to talk about it!" Pepperpaw hissed. Bluepaw opened her mouth to retort, but then her sister's words registered in her mind.

" Fine! Why don't you just die so you can be with him?" Bluepaw hissed. Pepperpaw glared at her and pointedly turned to Redwillow.

" Maybe I will! Anything to get away from you!" Pepperpaw replied angrily. Bluepaw snarled at her and unsheathed her claws, digging them into the grass and dirt.

" You want her to die? That's… That's not right! You should hope she lives a long life!" Redwillow cried. Bluepaw's eyes filled with tears. Why had she said that? She didn't mean it!

" Go, Bluepaw. Just go." Bluepaw nodded miserably, turned, and fled. She could hear Redwillow comforting her sister and the tears poured out of her eyes. She ran as fast as she could, not paying any attention to the starry cats around her.

" Hey! Watch where you're going!" a cat yowled as she ran in it's path. She couldn't even run straight! Bluepaw cried harder.

" Bluepaw! Stop! Bluepaw!" called a majestic bluish-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Bluepaw dug her paws in and stopped. She turned around and gasped. The she-cat was nearly a mirror image of her!

" Who are you!" Bluepaw gasped. The she-cat smiled.

" Mistystar! And you must be Bluepaw," the gray she-cat replied with a friendly grin. Bluepaw nodded, gaping at her. Mistystar _had_ to be her own kin, there was no other explanation!

" Are we… kin?" Bluepaw meowed. Mistystar laughed, a happy, tinkling sound. Mistystar nodded and touched Bluepaw's cheek with her dark gray nose.

" Well, not technically, but yes! You are the reincarnation of my mother! You are my mother's second chance in life!" Mistystar answered. Bluepaw's gape grew wider. There was another cat inside her? This was just a dream, right? None of this was real, Bluepaw thought.

" Okay… So, you're my… Daughter?" Bluepaw's voice became shrill and she squeaked. Mistystar smiled and licked Bluepaw's ear fondly.

" Pretty much! If you try really hard to dig in your mind, I'm sure you can find some old memories that were Bluestar's!" Mistystar meowed with a sparkle in her deep blue eyes.

" Okay, I'll try now." Bluepaw scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes. She remember opening her eyes and seeing her mother, Snowstripe. She remembered mewling for milk. She remembered touching Pepperpaw's then soft, kit fur. Bluepaw went deeper in her memories and suddenly had a vision of a huge, snarling dog. She had another vision of falling off a cliff and landing in fast, rushing water. After a moment, Bluepaw saw a handsome, sleek bracken-colored tom. She felt a sudden rush of affection even though she didn't know him. Bluepaw squeezed her eyes shut harder and unexpectedly saw three kits. One was a gray-and-white she-kit and was smaller than the others. She saw a gray tom and a bluish she-kit. Bluepaw opened her eyes.

" You had a brother and a sister, didn't you," Bluepaw meowed. Mistystar nodded with a slight smile.

" And your father was… RiverClan, I'm guessing?" Bluepaw continued. Mistystar's smile grew wider as she nodded again. Bluepaw puffed her chest out proudly.

" And… Bluestar died when she was attacked by a dog and fell off a cliff into a river?" Bluepaw asked. Mistystar tipped her head and shook her head quickly. Bluepaw was surprised. That's what she had seen.

" Bluestar attacked the dog. It fell over the edge of the cliff but took her with it. She drowned," Mistystar explained softly, her eyes dark with grief. Bluepaw stepped forward cautiously.

" Oh. But everyone was safe after that, right?" Bluepaw inquired. Mistystar nodded. Her eyes sparkled again.

" She sacrificed herself for her Clan, the best thing any leader could do," Mistystar meowed admirably. Bluepaw looked inside herself again and remembered her leadership ceremony. It was painful, Bluepaw remembered with an internal wince.

" Why were you running?" Mistystar asked after a moment of silence for the brave Bluestar. Bluepaw froze and looked away from Mistystar's star-filled eyes.

" Well… I was rude to my sister, really rude. She's in love with this tom, Redwillow, but he's dead. I'm worried about her being in love with him… I, well, I told her to die so she could be with Redwillow. She said she would, get away from me," Bluepaw whispered, lowering her head sadly. Mistystar blinked understandingly.

" Love is hard to understand. Are you in love?" Mistystar asked gently. Bluestar slowly nodded.

"With whom? If you don't want to tell me it's fine," Mistystar added quickly. Bluepaw sighed. She wanted to get the burden off her shoulders.

" I'm in love with a RiverClan tom," she murmured. Mistystar blinked at her kindly, prompting her subtly.

" His name is Lotusfur. We met at my first Gathering and started meeting when I turned eight moons old. He's young, too. He only just turned a warrior," Bluepaw muttered. Mistystar seemed pleased.

" Oh, I've seen him! He's a nice tom," Mistystar meowed. Bluepaw looked slightly surprised but hid it well.

" Bluepaw? Bluepaw? Where are you?" called Pepperpaw's voice. Mistystar stiffened and then the beautiful bluish she-cat vanished with a wink. Pepperpaw saw Bluepaw standing alone and hurried towards her sister, followed by Redwillow who looked concerned.

" Why did you run away?" Pepperpaw asked with bewildered eyes. Bluepaw widened her eyes.

" Because I was mean! I told you to die!" Bluepaw replied, darting a glance at Redwillow who dipped his head apologetically

" I know, but why did you run? I know you annoyed Redwillow a bit, but there was no need to run away. No one would dare hurt you, and even though I was a bit mad, I was planning on forgiving you!" Pepperpaw added with big, innocent eyes.

" You told me to go, though," Bluepaw meowed, confused. She frowned. What was going on? Pepperpaw sighed.

" I know, but I didn't want you to listen to me!" Pepperpaw cried. Bluepaw tipped her head. She was still confused.

" You told me to shut up. You made me look stupid." Bluepaw muttered the last sentence. Pepperpaw shrugged, and then lower her head. Her gray eyes darkened.

" I'm sorry for our misunderstanding and for making you look stupid." Pepperpaw blinked. A tear leaked out of her eye. " Will you forgive me?" Bluepaw nodded slowly. Pepperpaw grinned and bounced around happily. Redwillow smiled and watched Pepperpaw.

" We didn't find out what we wanted to know, though," Bluepaw point out. She didn't want to put a damper on the mood, but it was true. They came here for answers, and none of their questions had been answered.

" Let's go back and find an official-looking cat," Pepperpaw suggested. Redwillow nodded and turned. He gasped, facing a gray she-cat with matted fur and a flat face.

" Am I official-enough?" the she-cat asked dryly. Pepperpaw gaped at the imposing she-cat. The matted she-cat's eyes were full of authority. Pepperpaw stepped back.

" Welcome, Bluestar," the she-cat meowed to Bluepaw. Then she seemed to notice that she was talking to an apprentice and muttered to herself.

" Welcome, to the rest of you," the she-cat added gruffly. Redwillow nodded, still shocked, and Pepperpaw was staring at the gray she-cat with her gray eyes wide.

" I'm Yellowfang. I know your names, so let's get on with it," she growled. Pepperpaw, Bluepaw and Redwillow all nodded carefully. This she-cat was very gruff.

" You! Tom, over there! Leave," Yellowfang ordered. Redwillow dipped his head and walked away. He stood behind a bush and watched Pepperpaw. She stared at the red tom worriedly. Concern flooded her eyes, but Yellowfang snarled.

" Pay attention! I've got a prophecy to tell you!" Yellowfang snarled, flashing her yellowed teeth. Bluepaw flinched at her breath but said nothing.

" _Dark trees grow tall once more. Two kits have been born to either stop the growth or continue it without flaw. Thunder and lightning will shock the land and shake it to its core. The end is close, the flesh is raw,"_ Yellowfang meowed strongly. Bluepaw shrank down to lay her belly on the ground. Her ears flattened with fear. Pepperpaw, on the other hand, stood her ground, although her eyes glittered with fear.

" We are the two kits, aren't we," Pepperpaw meowed. It was statement. Yellowfang snorted loudly.

" Of course!" she scoffed. Pepperpaw shrugged and hissed something under her breath. Yellowfang apparently heard it, for she narrowed her eyes and bared her yellow teeth.

" Can Redwillow join us?" Pepperpaw asked pointedly. Yellowfang lifted her chin and shook her head. Clearly there was more to discuss. Bluepaw sighed and picked herself up.

" You both have powers. One of you will possibly destroy the world and end StarClan, and the other will save StarClan and the living Clans," Yellowfang meowed, getting directly to the point. Pepperpaw shuddered.

" Do you know which ones which?" Bluepaw asked suddenly. She was frightened by Yellowfang's glare but didn't move. She was locked into place by worry.

" No, of course we don't! Or maybe… Does any cat here have something against the Dark Forest?" Yellowfang questioned. Bluepaw reluctantly nodded.

" They killed cats when they lived," she explained. " They're evil!" Pepperpaw took a deep breath as Bluepaw said this. Redwillow was from the Dark Forest, and look where he was now!

" Hmm. Does any cat here have something against StarClan?" Yellowfang gazed into Pepperpaw's stormy gray eyes and Bluepaw's brilliant dark blue ones. She detected something in Pepperpaw's dark gaze.

" I do," Pepperpaw announced. She glanced in Redwillow's direction. Yellowfang internally groaned. Here comes a love story!

" They kept him out when his heart was pure and good. It may not be much, but that is my opinion. He may have started out bad and evil, but look at him now! Dark Forest warriors have no room in their heart for love, only blood lust and death. Redwillow loves me, so he can't be bad," Pepperpaw declared. Bluepaw nodded. She understood what Pepperpaw meant.

" Hmm…" Yellowfang trailed off in thought. She knew now.

" Well, I'll have to leave you! Shut those eyes of yours and sleep," Yellowfang meowed. Both apprentices nodded and fell asleep. They woke up by the Moonpool and looked at each other.

" I'm sorry," Pepperpaw whispered. Bluepaw's eyes filled with tears. They splashed down her gorgeous face.

" No. It's my fault! If I hadn't been made at you that first time you wouldn't have met Redwillow yet…" Pepperpaw hissed. Bluepaw jumped and stared at her sister.

" Someone's approaching," Pepperpaw warned quietly, flicking her tail. Bluepaw nodded and they slunk off into the shadows as a white she-cat bounded down the slope.

The she-cat looked young and fit. Her muscles rippled under her long fur. Her eyes were bright green, like emeralds. She looked around quickly before stepping forward.

" Eagleflight?" the she-cat called uncertainly. A dark brown tom came out of the shadows. He purred when he saw her.

" Cloudmoss… I missed you," he purred softly, licking her cheek affectionately. The she-cat closed her eyes and breathed in her smell with her pink nose.

" You smell like the moor," she told him. Eagleflight smiled at her. He used his tail to stroke her sleek fur and lay down. Cloudmoss copied him and lay down next to Eagleflight.

" The moon is beautiful from here," he meowed. " It's the same color as you!" Eagleflight purred and brushed noses with Cloudmoss. She blinked at him with her green eyes, locking each other in their gazes.

" I love you," Cloudmoss meowed, pressing against him. Eagleflight purred, a deep sound rumbling up from his chest. Pepperpaw suddenly missed Redwillow. Her heart ached for him. At the same time, Bluepaw thought of Lotusfur and his soft, creamy fur.

Cloudmoss and Eagleflight stayed in that position until they fell asleep and curled up next to each other. Pepperpaw and Bluepaw saw their chance and stalked forward, sprinting up the slope. They dashed down the rock pile and raced across the moor into ThunderClan territory. Thankfully, it was too early for patrols.

" Wow, that was something!" Bluepaw laughed as they walked through the forest side by side.

" When you heard Cloudmoss say I love you to Eagleflight, did you think of someone?" Pepperpaw asked, breaking the silence. Bluepaw stiffened and exhaled heavily.

" Yes, I thought of someone," Bluepaw mumbled. Pepperpaw tilted her head, her eyes glittering with mischief.

" Who? C'mon, tell me! I'm your sister! Tell me who the lucky tom is!" Pepperpaw begged. Bluepaw smiled weakly and finally gave in to her sister's pleading.

" It's Lotusfur," Bluepaw murmured as quietly as she could. Despite her efforts, Pepperpaw heard her and felt a twinge of surprise. Her sister was in love?

" Lotusfur… The cream RiverClan warrior? He's not bad looking at all!" Pepperpaw lied. Bluepaw shrugged but her eyes shined happily. Pepperpaw shuffled her paws guiltily. Lotusfur had once appealed to her before she had met Redwillow. Now, he seemed like a shy, standoffish young tom with so much ahead of him.

" He's really nice once you get to know him, and really brave too! I saw him fight off fox single-handedly!" Bluepaw boasted. Pepperpaw shrugged. Lotusfur had probably convinced Bluepaw that he was some sort of living StarClan cat!

" I don't know him very well, though," Pepperpaw confessed. Bluepaw raised her eyebrows and stared ahead, creating a deep abyss of silence. Pepperpaw marched forward confidently, although on the inside, she yearned for her mother's touch.

" I can't believe it. It's all up to us, isn't it, Pepperpaw?" Bluepaw whimpered. Pepperpaw grew rigid and turned to her sister stiffly. She licked Bluepaw's soft cheek comfortingly.

" Yes, but don't worry, we're still just apprentices. Soon we'll both be warriors and then it will be all up to us." Pepperpaw's mew cracked. Bluepaw's eyes grew shinier.

" You don't understand, do you, Pepperpaw?" Bluepaw meowed sadly. Pepperpaw frowned and tilted her head. What didn't she know?

" If you're the bad one, you'll have to… die…" Bluepaw whispered. Pepperpaw froze. She had known that in her heart all along. As long as she lived the Dark Forest could grow stronger. Redwillow would certainly be one of the first killed; he had changed and gotten through to StarClan despite his many moons with the evil cats.

" I don't mind. I'll be closer to Redwillow. I'm glad you'll save them! I'd probably get too emotional and just kill myself," Pepperpaw joked. Bluepaw weakly grinned but suddenly fell with a sob.

" I can't do this! I can't! I can't! I'm weak, Pepperpaw, in my heart a soul! I couldn't kill them, not even evil ones! What if some of them are good, like Redwillow? I'd be ruining there chances! Why me? Why did it have to be me? I'm not special! I can hunt and train, but I'll never be ready for this! Not ever," Bluepaw finished with a choke. She curled up and sobbed. Pepperpaw felt a rush of affection and pity and coiled up around her sister, just like when they were kits.

" It's okay, it's okay," Pepperpaw repeated. Bluepaw's small body shook with her pain. Pepperpaw continuously licked away Bluepaw's tears. Each one was perfectly formed and clear.

" Okay, let's go," Bluepaw sniffled as the dawn sun rose up, illuminating the leaves and tree trunks. Pepperpaw helped her sister up and licked the leaf mold off her bluish pelt.

" Are you all right? If anyone asks, we'll say we went early hunting. Wait, let's quickly catch some prey," Pepperpaw meowed, tasting the air. She caught the scent of a pheasant, behind a couple strong-smelling pines. She signaled with her tail for Bluepaw to go forward. They both lowered themselves into a crouch and stalked forward silently. The pheasant was pecking at the dirt. It was a male by the looks of its long tail and showy colors. That could feed a lot of cats!

Bluepaw stepped forward and glanced at Pepperpaw, who nodded slightly. Bluepaw raced forward and pounced on the pheasant. She dug her claws into its wings and wrapped her back paws around one of it's legs. Pepperpaw came forward and nipped the pheasant neatly on the neck. It fell, making a thud as the muscle smacked with the dirt.

" Well done! Good catch!" Pepperpaw purred happily, nudging the pheasant. Bluepaw swelled with pride and lifted up one end. Pepperpaw grasped the other end of it, and together they hauled it to camp. Yellowstripe, a golden tom, was guarding camp, and licked his chops when he saw the pheasant.

" That's a big one," he meowed excitedly. Pepperpaw nodded with a sparkle in her eyes and let go of the pheasant. It hit the dirt and made a loud sound.

" Shall we hunt some more?" Bluepaw asked. Pepperpaw glanced at the freshkill pile and shook her head. It looked well stocked, especially with the pheasant on it!

" Why don't we take some prey to Sweetsong?" Pepperpaw hinted. Bluepaw caught on and grabbed a starling from the pile. She led the way to the den with Pepperpaw following obediently.

" Sweetsong? We brought you prey…" Bluepaw called. She went straight to Sweetsong's sleeping figure and nudged her gently. Sweetsong woke up quickly and looked at the two apprentices sleepily.

" We brought you breakfast," Pepperpaw meowed. Sweetsong nodded and stood up. She grasped the starling between her jaws and gulped it down. Licking feathers from her lips, she gazed curiously at the two she-cats in front of her.

" We went to the Moonpool," Bluepaw whispered. Sweetsong purred proudly. She knew they would make it!

" We're part of a prophecy. The Dark Forest is return, and I am the only one who can stop it forever. Pepperpaw… She is the one who will make the Forest unstoppable," Bluepaw explained quietly, with a sudden gloomy look at Pepperpaw. Sweetsong nodded. She knew of the prophecy.

" Did anything else happen?" Pepperpaw nodded.

" We met Thunderstar, the first leader of ThunderClan." Sweetsong's eyes grew wide with envy. " And Redwillow… He's a StarClan warrior now." Pepperpaw purred happily. Sweetsong smiled at the two sisters.

" You both deserve to be warriors. You've both been through so much last night. Let's tell Cherrystar about the prophecy," Sweetsong suggested. Pepperpaw and Bluepaw both nodded excitedly. They squeezed out of the den and padded across the clearing, leaping up the High Ledge to get to Cherrystar's den.

" Cherrystar? May we come in?" Sweetsong asked politely. Pepperpaw remembered when she was a kit and Cardinalfur had taken the then Bluekit with her to see Cherrystar's mysterious den.

" You may enter," Cherrystar replied. The ginger leader looked at them expectantly. Her fur was glossy and sleek, and her eyes were full of quiet authority.

" I received a prophecy, not so long ago, about these two incredibly brave she-cats," Sweetsong began. Cherrystar nodded slowly, looking interested. " The prophecy spoke of the Dark Forest returning. One sister, which we now know is Bluepaw, can stop them forever, and the other sister, Pepperpaw, can make them _un_stoppable."

" Hmm… When will they rise up?" Cherrystar asked. Sweetsong shrugged.

" The StarClan warriors did not speak of it," Sweetsong replied. Bluepaw and Pepperpaw shared a glance. Would Cherrystar make them warriors?

" Also, Cherrystar, despite your orders, these strong cats journeyed all the way to the Moonpool and gained valuable information. Tell them," Sweetsong prompted. Bluepaw gulped nervously.

" Well, we met Thunderstar. He was the first leader of ThunderClan. We also met Firestar, and I met Mistystar. She told me that I was the… the reincarnation of Bluestar." At that Sweetsong gasped. Cherrystar looked taken aback, and Pepperpaw looked vaguely surprised. Bluepaw turned to Pepperpaw who cleared her throat.

" A Dark Forest tom, Redwillow, is now a StarClan warrior. Thunderstar has powers that opens the boundaries between the Dark Forest and StarClan, but you can only get through if you are of pure heart," Pepperpaw explained. Cherrystar blinked a few times but kept her cool.

" Well, Pepperpaw and Bluepaw, you both disobeyed my orders. For that, you shall obviously be punished. However… You've made an incredible journey and returned with valuable information. For that, I'll make you both warriors!" Cherrystar meowed triumphantly.

" Really, Cherrystar? Wow! Thank you!" Bluepaw purred joyously. Pepperpaw joined in with her dark eyes glowing. Cherrystar smiled kindly at them and glanced out of the den. It was a more reasonable hour with the sun drifting just above the walls of camp. Cherrystar strode out, quickly followed by Sweetsong, Bluepaw and Pepperpaw.

" Wait! We need to time smarted ourselves up!" Bluepaw meowed, slightly hysterically. Cherrystar stopped and nodded. She continued down to the freshkill pile and sniffed the pheasant.

" You caught this?" Cherrystar asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

" Yes, when we were returning, so that we could say we went for an early hunt," Pepperpaw explained. Cherrystar dipped her head approvingly and Pepperpaw's eyes glowed again.

" Go ahead, groom yourselves so we can commence with the ceremony!" Sweetsong rushed them, quickly licking the ruffled fur at the top of their heads. Pepperpaw ducked away with a purr, but Bluepaw was not so lucky. Sweetsong licked her head clean then leaned back to admire her handiwork.

Eventually both she-cats were gleaming dark gray and blue. Pepperpaw's longer fur had a glossy shine to it while Bluepaw's glowed like a blue moon.

Cherrystar leaped to the top of the High Ledge and yowled out strongly, " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the High Ledge for a special ceremony!" Cats began to duck out of the dens interestedly with rumpled pelts.

" Pepperpaw, Bluepaw, come forward. I, Cherrystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn." Her bright gaze locked on the two apprentices that huddled together beneath her. The other warriors were behind them, and Pepperpaw could feel their burning gazes. Cherrystar took a breath and continued. " Pepperpaw and Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do!" Bluepaw squeaked.

" I do!" Pepperpaw called loudly. A bit too loudly, in fact! A purr of amusement rose up through the warriors behind her. Cherrystar herself smiled but quickly returned to her solemn stare.

" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warriors name. Pepperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Peppercloud. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Cherrystar stepped forward and lifted her chin on top of Peppercloud's head. The new warrior licked Cherrystar's shoulder respectfully and stepped back.

" Bluepaw," Cherrystar commanded. The pretty bluish gray she-cat stepped forward lightly.

" By the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluepelt. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluepelt delicately stepped forward. Cherrystar lifted her muzzle and gently placed it on top of Bluepelt's head. The young she-cat licked Cherrystar's ginger shoulder and turned to stand by her sister.

" Bluepelt! Peppercloud! Bluepelt! Peppercloud!" yowled the Clan. Their cheers rang loud and clear, and both Peppercloud and Bluepelt purred in delight.

" I can't believe it! We're warriors!" Peppercloud whispered happily. Bluepelt nodded in agreement, her blue eyes shining like deep blue water.

" I have another announcement to make," Cherrystar continued. Peppercloud and Bluepelt stepped backwards to melt into the crowd. Peppercloud saw, out of the corner of her eye, Mistykit, Specklekit and Dapplekit. They were all glowing and fidgeting with excitement.

" Specklekit, Mistykit, and Dapplekit. You are six moons old and it is time for you to become apprentices. Dapplekit, come here. From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Mouseleaf." Dapplepaw looked around to find Mouseleaf, who had received her warrior name two moons ago, along with Shrewclaw.

" Mistykit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Your mentor will be Yellowstripe," Cherrystar called. Mistypaw touched noses with her new mentor, a tabby tom with bright, happy eyes.

" Last but not least, Specklekit. You shall be known as Specklepaw from this moment until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor shall be Snowstripe." Peppercloud purred in delight as she saw her mother greet her apprentice with warm blue eyes.

" Specklepaw! Mistypaw! Dapplepaw!" screeched the Clan. The three apprentices huddled together by their mentors, looking like a pale cloud of light gray fluff.

" Too bad we didn't get to be mentors," Peppercloud meowed wistfully.

" We're much to young! We've only just become warriors, and we have absolutely no experience!" Bluepelt protested. Peppercloud shrugged.

" Well, a she-cat can wish!" Peppercloud mumbled in reply. Bluepelt nodded and darted a glance out of the gorse tunnel. Peppercloud could tell she was staring in RiverClan camp's direction.

" And you need an apprentice to be deputy," Bluepelt murmured to herself. Peppercloud was surprised. Since when had her sister been so ambitious? Recalling the old fables of Tigerstar, she hoped her sister didn't wanted the title of deputy and eventually leadership so much that she'd kill to get it. But of course not, Bluepelt was the good one in the prophecy!

" Yes, you do," Peppercloud replied. Bluepelt dipped her head quickly, but Peppercloud noticed her ears lowered just a bit, as if she was slightly embarrassed.

" I can't wait to see Ivytail's new kits!" Bluepelt murmured suddenly. Peppercloud was surprised. Her former mentor was a mother?

" Who's her mate?" Peppercloud questioned. Bluepelt pointed to a beaming Shrewclaw who was watching his sister happily.

" Really? Shrewclaw? Isn't he a bit young though?" Peppercloud shot out a few more questions. Bluepelt shrugged but watched Shrewclaw's glowing eyes. He seemed so happy.

" When did she start kitting?" Peppercloud looked around the crowd. She didn't see Ivytail.

" Someone said yesterday, when we were gone. No one noticed she was supposed to kit because of her long fur, so everyone was surprised, especially Shrewclaw, when she collapsed and complained of the worst bellyache she had in moons!" Bluepelt explained with a purr. Peppercloud purred back.

" Let's go see them right after this crowd disappears!" Peppercloud meowed, slightly annoyed. Cats were surrounding the three new apprentices and their mentors, blocking passages out.

" We'll have to shove through," Peppercloud finally growled irritably. She pushed out with her shoulder and shoved through, making a way by the other cats for Bluepelt.

" Wow," Bluepelt panted, looking back at the crowd behind them. Peppercloud purred and marched off to the nursery, Bluepelt at her heels. She quietly entered and greeted Ivytail with a purr.

" Pepperpaw! How nice to see you! And Bluepaw, too!" Ivytail meowed with a grin.

"It's Peppercloud and Bluepelt now," Peppercloud replied. Ivytail congratulated them and looked down at her three kits that rested at her belly.

" Have you named them yet?" Bluepelt asked gently. Ivytail nodded and pointed at a silvery gray tabby with her muzzle.

" This tom is called Silverkit, and the she-kit is Ashkit." Ivytail turned her muzzle to a darker gray she-kit. Ivytail looked down at the third kit, a small, pale ginger she-kit.

" The name of this she-kit is Palekit," Ivytail meowed. Peppercloud and Bluepelt looked at the kit curiously. Ivytail wasn't ginger, nor was Shrewclaw.

" Why is her pelt ginger when yours is not?" Peppercloud asked, tipping her head, Ivytail shrugged. Clearly she didn't know. Bluepelt crouched down to look at the kits closer.

" They're so cute!" Bluepelt glanced at all the kits enviously. Peppercloud smiled to herself as she thought of Bluepelt's cream-colored kits that could swim!

" Oh! They've woken up!" Ivytail bent her head to lick each kit. They squeaked loudly. Peppercloud was surprised. She didn't know such tiny cats could meow so loudly!

" Well, I guess this is our cue to leave!" Peppercloud exclaimed with a purr. Ivytail nodded sheepishly and nudged the kits closer to her belly, but quickly looked up as Bluepelt turned to leave the slightly crowded den.

" Oh, and could you send Shrewclaw here? I want to talk to him about my warrior duties," Ivytail requested. Peppercloud nodded and let Bluepelt exit the den first.

" They are the cutest things I've ever seen!" Bluepelt squealed as they shared a rabbit. Peppercloud nodded in agreement. Shrewclaw padded by, selecting a plump mouse from the pile.

" Oh, Shrewclaw? Ivytail wants to talk to you. And by the way, your kits are adorable!" Peppercloud purred. Shrewclaw purred back and trotted to the nursery with the mouse in his jaws.

" I wish I had a mate that was in the same Clan," Bluepelt sighed. Peppercloud nodded. Redwillow was fine, but she missed him so much! And it must be harder for Bluepelt, because he was so close by. They probably saw each other at border patrols or at Gatherings, yet they couldn't exchange a word!

" I sort of wish Redwillow was alive. So that I could fall asleep next to him and listen to his heartbeat," Peppercloud murmured. She looked up at the clear sky and imagined she could see Redwillow staring back at her with his mesmerizing eyes.

" Well, at least you don't have to worry about anyone exiling you if they found out!" Bluepelt hissed. Peppercloud glared at her with fierce dark gray eyes.

" If Redwillow was alive now, he'd be ShadowClan," Peppercloud reminded her sharply. Bluepelt shrugged and bared her teeth with a hiss. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the dirt.

" You have it so easy though! No one would know unless you told them!" Bluepelt retorted angrily. Peppercloud snarled at her sister.

" You found out!" Peppercloud swallowed some rabbit, couching up tufts of pale fur.

" Only because we went to the Moonpool," Bluepelt replied, also taking a bite. The rabbit was becoming slightly mangled as the feuding she-cat snatched furious bites.

" Anyways, I'd bet you'd have found out by your own dreams," Peppercloud meowed with a quick smile. Bluepelt shrugged. Maybe, maybe not.

" We wouldn't have found out the prophecy if we hadn't gone," Bluepelt murmured. Peppercloud's smile vanished and her head drooped. Bluepelt was right.

" We wouldn't be complete without it. As long as I live, the Dark Forest will sap on my existence. I can't wait to join Redwillow," Peppercloud muttered darkly.

" No!" Bluepelt's denial was fierce.

" What do you mean? I have to die at some point even if the prophecy didn't exist," Peppercloud reminded. Bluepelt bared her teeth. It was almost… frightening to see the beautiful Bluepelt so scary-looking!

" No, the Dark Forest isn't sapping on your existence! It's sapping on your choices! If you ever choose to… to go against StarClan, you'd have all of the Dark Forest behind you! You mustn't ever be evil, you can't!" Bluepelt cried.

" Why would I want to go against StarClan? Redwillow is a StarClan warrior," Peppercloud meowed. Bluepelt sighed.

" Do you remember what Thunderstar said, about the pure heart and everything? He never said how long it took for the Dark Forest warrior to return to the Dark Forest where he belonged. I'm sorry, Peppercloud, but Redwillow isn't pure. He's taken a living cat as his mate. StarClan cats can't do that. They can keep their mates from when they lived, but a dead cat can't have a living mate," Bluepelt explained.

" Why didn't you tell me!" Peppercloud growled.

" I only just understood," Bluepelt replied quickly. Peppercloud snarled, baring her sharp fangs. Her plumed tail whipped back and forth.

" Redwillow's going back to the Dark Forest? How much time do I have!" Bluepelt shook her head sadly. A tear leaked out of her blue eyes.

" He's broken a StarClan rule. He's not going back. He's going to vanish." A choked cry gurgled out of Peppercloud's open muzzle. Bluepelt rubbed her broad head along Peppercloud's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

" I have to go back! I'll tell him we aren't mates… I'll kill myself…" Peppercloud rambled on and on, trying to think of ways to save Redwillow, her only love.

" I'm sorry, Peppercloud. I think… I think it's too late." A shriek rang from Peppercloud. A few cats turned to stare at the anguished she-cat but Peppercloud took no notice. She lay her head down on the floor and wailed, not stopping when Snowstripe and Cardinalfur approached cautiously or when Sweetsong came forward to examine Peppercloud.

" What's wrong, Peppercloud?" Snowstripe asked.

" He's gone! He's gone!" Peppercloud bawled in response.

" Who's gone?" Cardinalfur asked, looking bewildered. Peppercloud sobbed for a few more minutes, but then finally tried to control herself. Peppercloud's dark gray eyes were black with grief.

" Redwillow. It's my fault. I made him cross." A few more tears leaked out of Peppercloud's eyes.

" Who in the name of StarClan is Redwillow?" Snowstripe demanded. Peppercloud gulped down the lump in her throat as she struggled to reply.

" He was originally a Dark Forest warrior, and I fell in love with him. I found out that he could cross if he had a pure heart… And he crossed. But he broke the rules of StarClan. While I am a living cat, he will slowly vanish. I'm sorry Snowstripe, and Cardinalfur, but I must sacrifice myself," Peppercloud added bleakly. Snowstripe's frown melted into a look of horror.

" I don't even know this tom! Why must you die for him!" Cardinalfur stepped forward and pressed himself to his daughter. Peppercloud dipped her head.

" He's my mate. I love him. That's reason enough for me." Peppercloud lowered her head sadly. Bluepelt came forward and guided her sister towards Sweetsong.

" She's depressed and sad. There's nothing I can do," Sweetsong meowed, shaking her head, as Bluepelt gestured to Peppercloud with her tail. Peppercloud sighed.

" I must sleep! I must see Redwillow!" Peppercloud meowed frantically, struggling to slip out of Bluepelt's strong grip. Bluepelt grit her teeth and wrapped her tail around Peppercloud.

" No, Peppercloud! Calm down!" Bluepelt ordered. Peppercloud took no heed and continued to struggle. The three new apprentices watched, totally spellbound.

" Bluepelt, why do you do this?" Peppercloud asked, dropping her head in defeat as she panted after her failed escape.

" You are my sister. I don't want you to die. Redwillow isn't alive. He may be alive in your heart, but he's not a flesh-and-blood tom. You don't have to die for a dead cat." Bluepelt shrugged and let go of Peppercloud, who instantly slumped to the ground as the crowd around them dispersed. Only Snowstripe, Cardinalfur, Sweetsong and Bluepelt remained.

" He's my only love. He carries my heart," Peppercloud murmured. Bluepelt shrugged again.

" You heart belongs with the living," Sweetsong meowed gently. Peppercloud looked up. Sweetsong was shocked to see so much sadness in the young she-cat dark eyes.

" It should. But it doesn't." Peppercloud looked down again and sighed, a sound full of loneliness and miserable doubt.

" Redwillow isn't the only cat out there, you know," Cardinalfur reminded her. Peppercloud shrugged. No other tom was like Redwillow. No other tom was as clever as Redwillow, or as strong or as charming or as handsome.

" I only love Redwillow. Only Redwillow," Peppercloud repeated. Snowstripe sighed, licking her daughter on the ear.

" I hate to say this, but I'm sorry, Peppercloud. He's dead. You'll never forget him, but I suspect you'll move on. That's what he wants." Snowstripe looked up at the sky. A few clouds crossed it slowly.

" Moons go by and seasons change. Love doesn't change, but you do. It's time for you to move on," Snowstripe meowed softly. Cardinalfur nodded.

" Redwillow," Peppercloud breathed. She dropped her head and fell asleep quickly, yet it was not quick enough for her.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5- WHEN ALL ELSE FAILS, FALL IN LOVE

" Bluepelt? Come with me," Stormheart whispered, nudging Bluepelt awake. The blue she-cat looked up at him, her usually clear blue eyes glazed from sleep.

" Come on!" Stormheart nudged Bluepelt again, and she followed Stormheart out of camp. The tom's blue eyes were shining with excitement, and he grinned at Bluepelt.

" This is my secret place," Stormheart meowed, showing Bluepelt a clearing surrounded by thick undergrowth. The only way in was to climb a tree. Stormheart leaped up and shimmied up the tree, waiting for Bluepelt on a thick branch.

" It's beautiful up here!" Stormheart invited warmly. Bluepelt smiled at him and clawed her way up. She stopped at the branch where Stormheart was perched and gazed up at the cloudless sky.

" Wow," Bluepelt murmured. Stormheart purred happily, his tail waving gently.

" I have something to admit, Bluepelt." Stormheart gulped audibly and turned to the pretty she-cat. She watched him curiously, noting his nervous bristling.

" Yes, Stormheart? Tell me!" Bluepelt exclaimed cheerfully. Stormheart gulped again. Bluepelt was totally out of his league…

" I love you!" Stormheart gasped. Bluepelt was frozen. Was that a bad thing or a good thing? Stormheart shuffled his paws anxiously.

" You… You do?" Bluepelt asked slowly. Stormheart nodded, regretting everything.

" Look, Stormheart? I… I don't love you. I love someone else. I'm sorry, I really am," Bluepelt meowed apologetically. Stormheart stiffened and raised his chin.

" No problem. And don't say we can be friends, okay?" Stormheart told Bluepelt. She nodded slowly and watched the dark gray tom jump down from the tree and stalk off back to camp.

" Stupid she-cat!" Stormheart spat as he walked to camp. His tail lashed angrily and his fur bristled with rage.

" Who's there?" called a loud, clear voice. Stormheart froze until he recognized the voice. It was Peppercloud.

" It's me, Stormheart," he called back. Peppercloud walked out of the bushes and smiled at him. Her gray eyes darkened when she noticed the rage pulsing off Stormheart.

" Are you okay?" she questioned. Stormheart decided to be honest and shook his head.

" I'm in love with someone and she rejected me!" Stormheart wailed. Peppercloud rushed forward and rubbed her tail over his bristling fur until it flattened.

" Who was it?" Peppercloud inquired. Stormheart wailed again.

" It was… It was Bluepelt!" Stormheart tried to hold back tears as he saw Peppercloud's pitying gaze.

" Tell me all about it," Peppercloud cooed, sitting down. Stormheart sat next to her and pressed his body against her thankfully.

" I invited her to my special place and I told her I loved her, and then she said she was in love with someone else!" Stormheart shivered sadly and gratefully blinked at Peppercloud when she shook out her long fur.

" You don't need Bluepelt!" Peppercloud meowed to him.

" But I love her!" Stormheart wailed again, his head bowed with misery. Peppercloud licked his ear.

" You can always find someone else to love. That's what I did," Peppercloud confessed, thinking of Redwillow.

" Who do you love?" Stormheart asked bluntly. Peppercloud's whiskers flattened with embarrassment.

" Well, I love… You," Peppercloud admitted. Stormheart gaped at her.

" I love you too," he purred, licking her cheek. Peppercloud was a much more friendly cat than Bluepelt! And more understanding. Even though Bluepelt was the most beautiful cat in the Clan, Peppercloud was the best cat in all the Clans because of her kindness.

Stormheart and Peppercloud walked back to camp together, their tails twined and their fur tangled together.

SEVEN MOONS LATER…

" How are the kits?" Peppercloud purred as she entered the nursery. Bluepelt looked up at her and grinned. Peppercloud lowered her head to examine the young kits that didn't even have their eyes open yet!

" They're fine. Doesn't that one look just like Thrushwing?" Bluepelt meowed affectionately. She pointed to a brown tabby she-kit. It mewled hungrily so Bluepelt nudged it closer to her belly.

" Like a mirror image," Peppercloud replied happily. She looked at the three others kits. One was a large dappled tom. Peppercloud's breath caught in her throat as she thought of a tom that looked just like that. Bluepelt noticed Peppercloud's expression but ignored it.

" When are you naming them?" Peppercloud asked quickly, trying to covered her shock. Bluepelt shrugged.

" How about now? They're going to open their eyes soon, anyways. Why don't you go get Thrushwing?" Bluepelt asked. Peppercloud nodded and left the den. She returned with Thrushwing.

" Why don't we name the brown tabby she-kit after a bird?" Thrushwing asked. Bluepelt nodded happily.

" Hmm… Does Owlkit work?" Peppercloud asked. Bluepelt agreed with a purr. She licked Owlkit's soft light brown head. Peppercloud refused to look at the dappled tom.

" The dark cream she-cat… Why don't we call her Rosekit?" Bluepelt suggested. Thrushwing and Peppercloud nodded enthusiastically.

" Oh, look at that plump little tortoiseshell!" Peppercloud grinned.

" What do you think about Cloverkit for that one?" Thrushwing asked. The two sisters agreed and glanced at the dappled tom, Peppercloud grimacing as she remembered Redwillow in all his glory.

" Redkit," Peppercloud murmured. Bluepelt nodded. The tom looked just like Redwillow down to the soft fur framing his face to the individual tabby stripes on his back.

" Owlkit, Rosekit, Cloverkit, and Redkit! What beautiful names!" The four kits squeaked and squealed and fidgeted around.

" I have to go now. I'm sharing freshkill with Stormheart and then I have to go train Ashpaw," Peppercloud meowed as she left the den. She strode to the freshkill pile to where a dark gray tom was waiting.

" Peppercloud," the tom purred. Love gleamed in his dark blue eyes as he watched Peppercloud approach.

" Stormheart…" Peppercloud licked the tom on the muzzle and lay down. Stormheart lay down next to her and they basked in the sun together, pressing their backs against each other.

" Let's eat fast. Ashpaw and Silverpaw are waiting!" Stormheart meowed with a smile, sitting up. He selected vole – Peppercloud's favorite - and they gulped it down together.

" Okay, let's go!" Peppercloud murmured, nuzzling Stormheart. They stood up and immediately, two apprentices bounced up to them, a silver tabby tom and a light gray she-cat.

" Are we hunting today or are we going on a border patrol? Can we battle train? Please? Please? I bet I can catch the most prey! Can we hunt? I bet I can patrol the most border! Can we please patrol? Please? Oh, I'm sure I can do a flip! Let's go to the training hollow!" Ashpaw's questions blurred together. Silverpaw bounced beside her excitedly.

" Okay, okay!" Peppercloud purred. Stormheart stood up and licked Silverpaw's ear affectionately.

" Let's go to the training hollow, hopefully that'll take off the edge of your endless energy!" Stormheart meowed. Silverpaw nodded and took off, Ashpaw at his heels.

" One day we'll have kits like that," Stormheart murmured quietly. Peppercloud smiled at him slyly and shuffled her paws.

" That one day might not be so far away," Peppercloud answered with a gleam in her eyes. Stormheart's jaw dropped. His gaze flickered down to Peppercloud's belly, which was rounded and bigger than usual.

" You're expecting kits? Since when did you know? Are they mine?" Stormheart questioned happily. Peppercloud's smiled drooped a little.

" I don't know if they are yours. I've known for a few moons now…" Peppercloud trailed off and looked up. Stormheart nudged her eyes away from the sky fiercely.

" You can't have kits with a dead cat," Stormheart reminded her. To his shock, her eyes filled with tears and her lip wobbled.

" You can't have a dead cat for a mate either! But I did have a dead mate! Why is that so bad? Don't you love me?" Peppercloud demanded as tears spilled over her cheeks.

" Of course I love you," Stormheart meowed as he licked the tears from Peppercloud's cheeks. Peppercloud's tail lashed at him.

" I do love you, but I'm your mate. No other cat, but me. You have to trust me when I say these kits are mine. No doubt, no doubt," Stormheart whispered.

"How can you know, Stormheart?" Peppercloud mewed wretchedly. She glanced down at her belly before looking up at her mate with large, miserable eyes.

" StarClan told me my kits have no father. Redwillow is gone, you are not." With that, Peppercloud turned and slowly trudged back to the den to sob. Stormheart stared after her, his eyes glazed with bewilderment. Stormheart collected himself and marched to the medicine den. He needed Sweetsong's advice, desperately!

" Sweetsong? I do believe Peppercloud is expecting kits," Stormheart announced as he entered the medicine den. Sweetsong had made an apprentice of Palepaw.

" I'm sorry, but you can't come in," Palepaw meowed politely, standing in front Stormheart. She barely reached up to his shoulder, yet her chin was held up with authority.

" Let him past, Palepaw," croaked a voice. Palepaw stood still for a moment, and then ushered Stormheart past. He was shocked to see the relatively young she-cat looking sickly and lying limp in her nest.

" I hear Peppercloud's expecting," Sweetsong meowed in a scratchy voice. Stormheart nodded. Sweetsong's pelt was rumpled and dull. Palepaw stepped forward and helped her mentor sit up.

" Don't worry, it's just a cold," Sweetsong told Stormheart with amused eyes. " It's a good thing I have Palepaw," Sweetsong continued with a grateful glance at her young apprentice.

" Yes, yes, all that goodness, but Peppercloud thinks her kits are… She thinks her kits are Redwillow's." Stormheart shuffled his paws awkwardly as Palepaw leaned closer.

" Dead cats can't have kits!" The apprentice shook her head as if Stormheart was a silly kit.

" I told her that, but she wouldn't listen! I think her temper might be involved with the kits inside her but…" Stormheart trailed off, wondering what would happen if the kits were indeed Redwillow's.

" They will be stillborn if Redwillow fathered them," Sweetsong replied abruptly. Palepaw lashed her ginger tail in agreement.

" I thought of that," Stormheart answered with a slight dip of his head. He had thought of so many possibilities.

" She might also have the possibility of death," Palepaw whispered with a frantic glance at her mentor. Sweetsong was nodding grimly. Stormheart jerked his head back, terrified. What would he do if Peppercloud died? He had loved her from afar for so long, and he had only just started to love her from close up.

" But why would she die?" Stormheart demanded, his tail lashing. He wanted Sweetsong to tell him that Peppercloud would be fine, the kits would be fine, and that no one would die. But that was not to be.

" Her mate is dead. Her kits would be born dead. She would be dead because of all the death in her blood," Sweetsong responded simply. Stormheart gaped at his medicine cat. StarClan would not let this happen to his beloved mate! StarClan wouldn't let Peppercloud die! She was everything to him, everything! Sweetsong must be wrong. Medicine cats would be wrong, right? But… What if Peppercloud _did_ die? What would Stormheart do then, with no mate, nothing to live for?

" You're supposed to save lives of cats, not predict their death!" He hissed angrily and stalked out of the den, Palepaw and Sweetsong staring after him with sadness in their knowing eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6 – SAVE LIVES, PREDICT DEATH

" Okay, training is over!" Peppercloud called. Ashpaw and Silverpaw dashed out of the training hollow, only stopping when Stormheart told them to go to sleep early for the dawn patrol tomorrow.

" How are you feeling?" Stormheart asked worriedly. Peppercloud's belly was getting bigger and bigger. Her kits would be born soon, but she had still wanted to train Ashpaw.

" I'm fine, really! Come on, let's-" Peppercloud's words were cut off as she fell to the ground. Her body jerked and ripples tore through her body.

" Ashpaw! Silverpaw!" Stormheart yowled. He didn't want to leave Peppercloud so vulnerable. The two apprentices heard him and ran back to the training hollow.

" Peppercloud is kitting. Get Sweetsong and Palepaw, and Bluepelt, too," Stormheart decided. Ashpaw and Silverpaw nodded and raced back to camp. Stormheart found a thick stick and shoved it between Peppercloud's jaws. He quickly tucked moss around Peppercloud's body as other cats finally arrived.

" Ouch," Peppercloud muttered as Sweetsong rushed to Peppercloud's face. Peppercloud's dark gray eyes rolled back in her head.

" This doesn't look good," Sweetsong muttered as she furiously chewed on some herbs and stuffed them in Peppercloud mouth. Palepaw frowned as she ran her small paws over Peppercloud's belly.

" I feel four kits… One of them is moving a _lot_," Palepaw reported.

" Is that bad?" Stormheart inquired, glancing at Peppercloud's closed eyes. Sweetsong nodded grimly.

" Yes, it's bad! The moving kit could kick the other kits, thus killing them, or we'd have to pull it out so it won't hurt the kits," Sweetsong replied grimly. A huge ripple passed through Peppercloud's body and the stick shattered.

" Okay, good, the moving kit is out," Palepaw meowed, relief clear in her voice. Sweetsong licked the kit vigorously and it mewled and squirmed.

" It's a tom!" Sweetsong announced happily. Her smile turned into a frown as Peppercloud's body gave a heave.

" Here, give me the tom," Stormheart offered, grasping the kit so Sweetsong could give Peppercloud more herbs.

" Why hello there," Stormheart whispered to the kit. The tom was strong and had gray fur. His tabby stripes were dark and his shoulders were broad. The tom mewled and twisted in Stormheart's grip.

" We've got another one," Palepaw meowed, giving Stormheart another kit. This kit was smaller and white. It resembled Snowstripe a bit with its pale gray pelt but had a thicker pelt and small tufts at the top of her tiny ears.

" Hello, little she-kit!" Stormheart smiled at his children and glanced at Peppercloud's unmoving body. A few more ripples passed through her. Stormheart stepped forward and laid the kits at Peppercloud's head.

" Peppercloud, my love, look at out kits! Aren't they beautiful?" Stormheart asked gently. Peppercloud cracked an eyes open and blinked weakly at the kits. Her eyes were glowing with a mixture of pride and pain.

Suddenly, another ripple surged through Peppercloud. She screeched as a third kit was born. Palepaw quickly licked the kit and purred.

" It looked just like a stork!" Palepaw remarked, licking the black-and-white pelt. The tiny she-kit opened its mouth and yowled, a shrill sound that startled all of them!

" Stormheart, take her," Palepaw meowed, giving the tiny black-and-white she-kit to Stormheart; he placed the kit along with her brother and sister at Peppercloud's head.

" Oh no…" someone muttered. Stormheart looked up, his eyes wide with concern for his exhausted mate and their young, fragile kits.

" What is it? Is there a problem?" Stormheart demanded, leaving the kits with their mother and hurrying to Sweetsong and Palepaw.

" This one is stillborn…" Sweetsong replied sadly, handing Stormheart an unmoving kit. It was beautiful with dappled ginger fur and the same tufts as the other she-kit. Stormheart sorrowfully placed the dead kit with its siblings and mother. It didn't look anything like him.

" You would've lived to be a great warrior," Stormheart murmured to the kit.

" She's in a better place now," croaked Peppercloud. Stormheart looked up and nodded. Peppercloud's eyes darted up to the sky. It was still day but Stormheart could imagine her thinking, not of the stars, but of StarClan.

" These kits are Redwillow's." Stormheart's voice was strong. Peppercloud nodded, her lip wobbling.

" I've known… I had a feeling inside. I knew this would happen, the sudden birth I mean, just like I knew Redwillow would fade. We'll raise these kits so they'll be the strongest, bravest, most heroic warriors the Clans have ever seen," Peppercloud vowed fiercely. Stormheart nodded.

" Shall we name them?" Stormheart inquired. Peppercloud nodded slowly, glancing at the dead kit but turning her gaze to the black-and-white she-kit.

" Stork-kit, because I remember that when Redwillow crossed the river, I recall hearing a stork sing its song," Peppercloud explained. Stormheart nodded and looked at the tiny she-kit that was smaller than the others. Stormheart looked at the white she-kit.

" Icekit, perhaps?" Stormheart suggested. Peppercloud nodded with a faint smile. She was definitely remembering Snowstripe.

" Willowkit for the tom, maybe?" Peppercloud whispered. Her voice was getting softer. Stormheart choked back his fear and smiled. It was more of a grimace, really.

" And Flamekit for the dead kit, perhaps?" Stormheart suggested gently. Peppercloud nodded weakly, gasping, her tail twitching limply.

" Stork-kit, Icekit, Flamekit and Willowkit." With that, Peppercloud heaved her last breath.

" No! Peppercloud! Peppercloud!" Stormheart yowled.

" Just kidding!" Peppercloud meowed with a weak grin. Stormheart frowned at his mate, angry with her.

" You shouldn't have done that!" Stormheart scolded. Peppercloud shrugged and licked each of her kits except Flamekit. Sweetsong lifted up Flamekit and hurried the dead kit back to camp.

" Can you get up?" Palepaw asked, a bundle of herbs at her feet. Peppercloud struggled to stand up and finally managed it, propped against Stormheart's shoulder.

"Palepaw, could you carry Willowkit, please? I can manage with Icekit," Peppercloud added. Stormheart held Stork-kit between his jaws and the three cats slowly padded back to camp with both life and death in their minds.

ONE MOON LATER…

" The moon is so beautiful," Thrushwing murmured. Bluepelt nodded, gazing adoringly at her mate.

" Our kits are perfect… Just like you," Bluepelt added suddenly. Thrushwing purred and licked Bluepelt's cheek. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight and happiness.

" Of course they're perfect! You're their mother!" Thrushwing purred back. Bluepelt giggled. Thrushwing was so romantic! She lay down on the lush grass, Thrushwing pressed against her. His fur was so warm!

" Thrushwing? I have something to tell you…" Bluepelt meowed. She wanted to tell Thrushwing about the prophecy. She trusted him and it would be the right thing to do.

" Yes, Bluepelt?" Thrushwing tipped his head curiously. He looked so cute when he did that, Bluepelt thought, marveling at his handsome face for a moment.

" Well, I'm involved in a prophecy from StarClan," Bluepelt meowed quickly. Thrushwing looked confused, his eyebrows scrunching together. Bluepelt frowned worriedly. What if he didn't want to be her mate anymore?

" But what does that have to do with our kits?" Thrushwing inquired, his eyebrows still mushed together. Bluepelt burst out purring, relieved. She licked Thrushwing's soft cheek and explained again.

" Thrushwing, I'm part of a prophecy. I could die! Or my sister could die, or both of us can die! So, if I do indeed die, I want our kits to remember me. Tell them stories about me…" Bluepelt trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. Thrushwing's mouth parted.

" You won't die, you just won't," Thrushwing growled. Bluepelt smiled weakly at her mate. She and Peppercloud would die, leaving two toms and kits behind. She could feel it inside her.

" I could get injured, though," Bluepelt argued. Thrushwing shrugged.

" Injuries get healed, death does not." Thrushwing sounded so wise when he said those words, Bluepelt wondered. She decided not to argue anymore.

" Let us go back to camp," Bluepelt invited. Thrushwing nodded and stood up, twining his tail with Bluepelt's as they padded back to camp.

THE NEXT MORING BEFORE DAWN….

" Peppercloud, wake up!" Bluepelt hissed, carefully nudging her sister so that the kits wouldn't wake. Peppercloud mumbled something and rolled over. Bluepelt sighed and tugged at Peppercloud's ear. The dark gray she-cat instantly woke up.

" What do you want, Bluepelt?" Peppercloud demanded with narrowed eyes and un-sheathed claws.

" Let's go for a walk," Bluepelt replied meaningfully. Peppercloud caught on and stood up, tucking the kits together. They left camp, dipping their heads to Yellowstripe who was guarding camp.

" Going for a walk," Peppercloud explained. Yellowstripe nodded and continued padding around camp. The two sisters reached the lake and sat down, watching the sun go up into the sky bit by bit.

" We must find our powers. If Redwillow could've summoned your dreams back then, certainly the Dark Forest is stronger," Bluepelt meowed without looking at her sister.

" Yes," Peppercloud agreed in a trembling voice. The lake water lapped up the shore, and then sank back. The cold pebbles were damp and uncomfortable but Bluepelt didn't move.

" I think we should try something odd… We have to trigger emotions like anger, sadness, happiness, that sort of thing, and see what happens," Bluepelt suggested. Peppercloud nodded.

" Yes, let us start immediately!" Peppercloud's voice was normal again. The two she-cat stood up and faced each other, thinking of things that could trigger big emotions.

" Redwillow never wanted you!" Bluepelt spat. Instantly Peppercloud's eyes welled up with tears.

" You are the ugliest cat I've ever seen! Even a dead, decaying carcass is better than you!" Peppercloud hissed. Bluepelt shrieked indignantly. She took great pride in her beauty.

" I hope all of your kits die! And then they can go join Redwillow," Bluepelt snarled back in retaliation. Peppercloud became more and more furious as the taunts continued.

" I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Peppercloud yowled, her eyes blazing with rage.

" You don't mean it," Bluepelt mocked. Peppercloud un-sheathed her claws, hissing angrily.

" Oh I mean it! You've always been the prettiest one, the most skillful one, and the kindest one! And what do I get? I'm just the sister of that gorgeous she-cat!" Peppercloud narrowed her eyes. She lowered her body, preparing herself to pounce on her sister.

" Shut up! It's not my fault I'm better than you!" Bluepelt's body began to shake. Peppercloud laughed, a cold, hard sound that seemed to freeze the entire lake.

" Better than me? No, no, sister. Prettier than me, not so sure now! Has age caught up with you yet?" Peppercloud challenged. Bluepelt screamed and leaped. Blue flames shot out of her paws, reaching for her sister. Peppercloud stepped back quickly. Bluepelt landed in the sand, tumbling over a few times before landing at Peppercloud's paws.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came into me… Are you okay?" Bluepelt asked. Peppercloud was grinning at her.

" I've discovered my power! It was me who made you leap at me!" Peppercloud replied proudly. Bluepelt gaped at her as Peppercloud spotted a water vole and made it hop into her mouth. Peppercloud killed it easily and smiled at her sister.

Suddenly, Bluepelt had a vision. She saw Peppercloud forcing cats to attack their Clanmates or stand still as the Dark Forest finished them off. Peppercloud was grinning with bloodstained teeth.

" Bluepelt? Are you okay?" Peppercloud questioned frantically. Bluepelt slowly nodded. It was probably best not to tell Peppercloud of her vision.

" No, I'm fine, but the powers took a lot out of me," Bluepelt lied. She felt better, in fact. She felt more refreshed and strengthened than ever.

" Really? I feel great!" Peppercloud meowed. Bluepelt suddenly turned and started going back to camp. Peppercloud laughed.

" Are… You…. Controlling me?" Bluepelt hissed through gritted teeth. Peppercloud nodded with a grin and made Bluepelt do a flip.

"Stop! This power is evil, Peppercloud," Bluepelt told Peppercloud as she did another flip. Suddenly, she stopped, mid-air, and fell to the ground. Peppercloud was sobbing.

" You're right," Peppercloud cried, " I'm evil! I'm a monster! I ought to kill myself now so I won't let these powers take over me! I could've killed you, or made you hurt someone, or get you in trouble… I hate my power! I absolutely hate it!" Tears gushed out of Peppercloud's eyes as she dragged herself under a bush.

" Peppercloud, stop, please," Bluepelt begged.

" Why? I'm an evil cat! I can never, ever be close to a cat again! I might do something evil," Peppercloud replied sadly.

" What about your kits? They need you! And how would Stormheart feel? Don't you love him?" Peppercloud peeked her head out of the bush. " And the Clan needs you too. You are a valuable warrior, Peppercloud! And don't forget about me," Bluepelt meowed with a smile, " I am your sister! I need you by my side. Please, Peppercloud. Don't do this."

" You're right," Peppercloud meowed as she dragged herself out from under the bush, standing tall and proud. " My kits need me! Let's go back to camp."

The two sisters walked back to camp together. They ducked into the nursery and lay down in their nests.

" Icekit and Stork-kit and Willowkit, how I love you," Peppercloud purred. Bluepelt smiled, glancing down at her own three-moon-old kits.

" You know, Bluepelt, when I was three moons old, I dreamed of StarClan. I met this StarClan kit, Mosskit," Peppercloud meowed. Bluepelt was surprised; she thought Peppercloud wouldn't have kept it from her for so long.

" Maybe my kits and eventually your kits will journey to StarClan," Bluepelt replied gently.

" Peppercloud, Bluepelt!" Cloverkit squealed, leaping into a pile of moss. Both she-cats purred but Owlkit popped up and cuffed Cloverkit around the ear.

" Hush! Icekit, Stork-kit and Willowkit are sleeping!" Owlkit scolded. Rosekit jumped up and nodded.

" Redkit, don't you think Cloverkit should be more quiet?" Rosekit demanded shrilly. Redkit stood up elegantly, stretching out his tiny claws. He stalked up to Cloverkit and narrowed his eyes.

" Cloverkit will be exiled for being too loud," Redkit announced.

" But Redstar! Please, give me another chance!" Cloverkit begged.

" No, Cloverclaw. You have broken the warrior code. Leave, now! Rosepetal, escort him to the border with Owlwing," Redkit commanded. Rosekit and Owlkit stood on either side of Cloverkit as they marched out of the den.

" Huh? What's going on?" Icekit mewed groggily, waking up. Willowkit yawned hugely and padded out of the nest while Stork-kit was shaking her head, her eyes bleary from sleep.

" What can I do, Redstar?" Willowkit asked. Redstar thought for a moment and quickly piled moss together.

" Do the patrols and stand on the Mosspile," Redkit replied. Willowkit scrambled to the top of the moss. Redkit stood beside Icekit and Stork-kit.

" Icefur, can you lead a patrol along the ShadowClan border with Bluepelt and Peppercloud and Storkwing too? I think they're prey-stealing in ShadowClan, the snakehearts!" At this, Willowkit narrowed his eyes and swiped a paw with his sharp claws outstretched.

" Okay, Willow-whisker!" Icekit ran out of the den, closely followed by Stork-kit, as Rosekit and Owlkit came back in without Cloverkit. Bluepelt looked alarmed for a moment but then noticed Cloverkit sneaking back in.

" Cloverclaw is in exile!" Rosekit announced to Redkit, who nodded curtly.

" Good, Rosepetal. Now we must fight ShadowClan! They have been stealing prey from us and we will leave as soon as Icefur and her patrol returns," Redkit added. Just then, Icekit ducked back in with a mouse, Stork-kit holding its tail.

" I caught some prey!" Icekit meowed proudly, dropping it in front of Redkit. Stork-kit beamed, waving her tail happily at Redkit's praise.

" Good catch," Redkit praised. Icekit placed a paw on the mouse like it was a trophy.

" We'd better eat now and get out strengths up for the battle," Willowkit meowed, diving in.

" What battle? Who are we fighting?" Stork-kit asked; her eyes were wide with bewilderment. Redkit ignored her and grabbed a huge mouthful of mouse. The other kits copied him, leaving Icekit and Stork-kit standing behind them.

" Apparently, we are going to fight ShadowClan for prey-stealing," Peppercloud told her kit. Icekit and Stork-kit both nodded vigorously and bit into the prey, gulping it down.

" Okay, come on! We have to go to the ShadowClan border," Redkit ordered, making a line in the moss with his paw. The other kits lined up and lashed their tails.

" Wait! We need to have someone be a ShadowClan cat!" Willowkit meowed urgently, turning to Cloverkit. " You can be Cloverstar! Go on the other side of the line."

It was Cloverkit against Redkit, Icekit, Willowkit, Stork-kit, Owlkit and Rosekit. It hardly seemed like a fair fight, Peppercloud thought.

" Cloverstar, I'll give you one last chance! Do you admit you were prey-stealing from ThunderClan?" Redkit hissed, his tiny ginger tail lashing. Cloverkit snarled, shaking his head.

" Who'd want to steal from ThunderClan? You may be the best Clan near the lake, but ShadowClan is the strongest!" Cloverkit crowed with his chin held high.

" Then we'll have to fight," Redkit meowed grimly. He turned to his fellow kits.

" We will make ShadowClan pay for breaking the warrior code! Warriors, attack!" Redkit yowled, spinning around and charging for Cloverkit who squeaked in alarm but bravely met the six kits.

" ShadowClan, attack!" Cloverkit squealed. Peppercloud came to the rescue by swooping up Redkit, the most formidable fighter, and Willowkit, the largest.

" Pick on someone your own size!" Peppercloud challenged, batting weakly at the two kits that marched up to her and climbed up her thick pelt.

" Bluepelt! We need you!" Cloverkit meowed shrilly. Bluepelt grinned and gently picked up Icekit and Rosekit, leaving the small Owlkit to cower before her brother. Stork-kit stood beside her, her black-and-white pelt bristling.

" Mouse dung!" Redkit cursed, running to stand in front of Owlkit. He shoved Stork-kit to the side with a hiss.

" Go fight Peppercloud," Redkit hissed, taking on Cloverkit. Cloverkit charged forward, diving at Redkit's paws. Redkit jumped up but fell on the landing.

" You'll regret you ever fought ShadowClan!" Cloverkit meowed, placing a paw on Redkit who was lying limp on the mossy floor. Cloverkit waved his tail proudly as the other kits stopped fighting and watched their 'leader'.

" Is Redstar losing a life?" Owlkit whispered. Icekit shrugged and watched on. Cloverkit still had his paw on Redkit's chest. Redkit didn't move until Cloverkit was bold enough to take his paw off Redkit's chest altogether.

Redkit surged forward, leaping up and jumping onto Cloverkit's back. The kits cheered and Willowkit ran forward and cuffed Cloverkit around the ears. Cloverkit squealed, pretending to be hurt, but Redkit didn't fall for it.

" ThunderClan wins! Now, you ShadowClan scum, stay off our territory!" Redkit commanded, letting Cloverkit up. Cloverkit ran to Bluepelt who shelter him.

" Let's celebrate!" Rosekit suggested.

" With what?" Icekit inquired skeptically. Rosekit picked up a tuft of mouse fur. It looked soft and it was light brown.

" Let's play a game. The winner gets to have this is his or her nest," Rosekit explained, her eyes bright with excitement. Cloverkit sneaked back to play the game. Redkit acknowledged him but did nothing.

" Who will be the judge? It has to be someone fair," Redkit decided, glancing at Bluepelt and Peppercloud. Bluepelt shook her head; she liked watching the kits play their games but she never participated. Redkit gave the tuft of mouse fur to Peppercloud and turned to Rosekit.

" What game shall we play? Moss ball, maybe? A race? Or something new?" Redkit offered. Rosekit nodded, her eyes narrowed.

" A new game… I have the perfect idea! We can have a tournament. We could tie moss balls to the top of the den at varying heights and try to hit them, and we could have races, like you said, Redkit. And the kit with the best scores can win the fur!" Rosekit finished.

" But if we have to work that hard, the tuft isn't worth it," Owlkit complained. Icekit nodded with her.

" I know!" Cloverkit meowed, and ran out of the den, returning a moment later, his mouth full of squirrel fur and a single pigeon feather. Owlkit looked more excited at this.

" Okay, now it's worth it! Let's play!" Willowkit squealed.

Bluepelt watched the kits, her eyes bright with amusement, until the kits started yawning.

" Why don't we wrap it up?" Bluepelt suggested, glancing meaningfully at Icekit who was yawning hugely. Peppercloud caught on and cleared her throat to get the kits' attentions.

" And the winner is… Redkit! He had the highest jumps, the fastest times, and best battle skills!" Peppercloud handed the squirrel and mouse fur to Redkit and dropped the pigeon feather in the nest.

" Wait! I want to share some of this with Willowkit, who had the second highest jumps, second best battle skills, and third fastest times!" Redkit handed the mouse fur to Willowkit who quickly tucked it into his nest and tore off a bit for Icekit.

" And the feather is for Cloverkit, who had the second fastest times, and third best for everything else!" Redkit finished. Cloverkit bounded up to his brother and happily took the pigeon feather.

" Okay, kits, nap time!" Peppercloud announced. Willowkit and Icekit climbed into their nests, Peppercloud tucking in moss around their small bodies. Redkit carefully tucked the squirrel fur into his nest while Cloverkit wove the moss around his feather.

Soon, all the kits were asleep. Cloverkit was snoring quietly, and the white tip of Icekit's tail twitched.

" It's almost scary about the similarity between Redkit and Redwillow," Peppercloud meowed, staring at the ginger tom. Bluepelt nodded, remembering Redwillow's smooth voice.

" He speaks like Redwillow, too. You know, the charm and everything," Bluepelt explained. Redkit squirmed in his sleep, his tabby stripes rippling across his dappled pelt.

" And his dark eyes… I miss Redwillow so much," Peppercloud whimpered. Bluepelt frowned, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

" You have Stormheart, don't you? And Redwillow is reborn in Redkit! Don't you see? Redwillow has another chance in life, to be good and to be able to go to StarClan!" Bluepelt exclaimed as her blue eyes shined as she glanced at her kit.

" I know I have Stormheart, but he's not the same! Redwillow was like my other half while Stormheart is… something else, but most certainly not me other half!" Peppercloud gave a cold laugh.

" Nothing can bring Redwillow back," Bluepelt pointed out gently. Peppercloud shrugged.

" I know that, it just seems so unfair to look at a young Redwillow everyday. This is what Redwillow must've been like as a kit. It hurts to know this kit will never be my mate," Peppercloud murmured, bowing her head as she heaved a long sigh.

" Do you regret loving Stormheart?" Bluepelt demanded sharply. Peppercloud froze.

" I love him, but I love Redwillow more!" Peppercloud replied, her eyes bright with misery. Bluepelt felt a surge of sadness for her suffering sister.

" Stormheart isn't Redwillow but he loves you, Peppercloud. Stormheart loves you! And these kits may not be his, but Stormheart loves these kits, too," Bluepelt whispered.

" Peppercloud! Peppercloud!" Stormheart yowled, barging into the den and waking up all the kits.

" Flamekit survived! She was born weak, but she made it! However, Sweetsong didn't want to tell you in case Flamekit died because the kit was so weak, but now Flamekit has pulled through her two-moon-long illness!" Stormheart explained quickly, his fur bristling with excitement.

" What? My kit has been alive for _two moons_ and I didn't know?" Peppercloud screeched. Stormheart nodded sheepishly, moving to the side for Palepaw.

" Sweetsong has her. Make room!" Palepaw instructed. Stormheart squeezed himself to the sides of the den as Sweetsong padded in, holding small, fluffy she-kit.

" Flamekit? Is that you?" Peppercloud whispered. The dappled she-kit gave a squeak.

" Peppercloud?" Flamekit meowed uncertainly. Peppercloud burst out in purrs and reached over to take her kit.

" Oh, look at your fur! It's so rumpled!" Peppercloud meowed. She immediately started licking Flamekit's ginger pelt. The other kits crowded around Flamekit, sniffing her.

" You smell like herbs!" Willowkit meowed, scrunching up his nose.

" That's because I lived in the medicine den," Flamekit explained. Peppercloud finished grooming Flamekit.

" I'm Redstar," Redkit meowed, jumping forward. Flamekit gaped at the ginger tom.

" But you're a kit! Wait a minute… You look like me!" Flamekit stepped forward so she touched noses with Redkit. They looked just like reflections of each other!

" Well, Flamekit, you look just like your father!" Peppercloud meowed quickly. Bluepelt nodded and picked Redkit up by his scruff.

" Isn't Stormheart my father?" Flamekit asked, tilting her head quizzically. Peppercloud shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes on the ginger she-kit.

" Your father was a warrior named Redwillow," Peppercloud told her kits. Icekit's blue eyes widened. She pressed against Willowkit, who's gray fur was bristling.

" But… Stormheart is our father!" Willowkit protested. Peppercloud shook her head. The gray tabby tom frowned, his eyes wide with concern. Peppercloud stroked his cheek with her tail-tip.

" Never fear, my love. I am your mother and all will be all right," Peppercloud soothed. Willowkit's fur finally stopped bristling. Icekit was still looking worried.

" But if Redkit and Flamekit look alike… Does that mean Bluepelt's mate is Redwillow as well?" Icekit asked, tilting her head. Peppercloud purred, looking at her tiny daughter.

" No, Flamekit is the daughter of Redwillow, and Redkit just happens to look like Flamekit!" Peppercloud answered. Icekit nodded, looking relaxed. Flamekit stepped forward and sniffed Redkit shyly.

" You couldn't possibly be Clan Leader, you still smell like a kit!" Flamekit exclaimed. Redkit purred and flicked his tail over Flamekit's ear.

" It's just a game! My real name is Redkit," he meowed, his eyes glinting with amusement. Flamekit nodded and smiled timidly. Redkit grinned back.

" Yeah, and in the game, my name is Owlwing," Owlkit put in with a flick of her brown tail. Flamekit smiled at the older she-kit.

" So, in the game, who am I?" Flamekit wondered.

" You'll be… Flameheart!" Redkit decided. Willowkit nodded with bright eyes and pounced on the ginger she-kit.

" Okay, Flameheart!" Willowkit purred, raking his soft paw down Flamekit's fluffy flank. Flamekit hissed quietly and bowled her brother over with a strong shove.

" We've got a fighter here!" Cloverkit meowed loudly just before he pounced on Flamekit. She hissed again and twisted around, batting at Cloverkit's ear before grasping Willowkit with all four paws and flipping the bigger kit over.

" Now, now, Flamekit, let's not get too excited," Peppercloud meowed gently. Flamekit stopped immediately, letting go of Willowkit and sitting up.

" Peppercloud? Can you tell us the story of how you met our father?" Icekit asked slowly, blinking her wide blue eyes. Peppercloud purred but stopped suddenly. Which father? The one they had known all their lives or their biological father?

" About Redwillow, please," Stork-kit whispered. Peppercloud froze and then swiped her tongue over her lips.

" I met Redwillow when I was a young apprentice. I first saw him in a sunny meadow with a warm sun and tall grass and sweet-smelling flowers," Peppercloud began dreamily, " and I saw him prowling towards me with the elegance of a lion. He was so powerful! He was much taller than me and had thick dappled fur, just like you, Flamekit!"

" Really?" Flamekit purred. Willowkit narrowed his eyes, looking at Flamekit enviously.

" You all have beautiful pelts," Bluepelt meowed to Willowkit. He beamed and turned his clear gaze back to Peppercloud.

" The first thing he ever taught me was how to improve my battle skills. He was such a charming cat…" Peppercloud's eyes glazed with her memories of her conversation with her old mate.

" What did he teach you?" Flamekit asked curiously. Peppercloud waved her tabby tail vaguely.

" Oh, I don't remember! It was so long ago! Anyways, a few moons after that, I was training with the Redwillow and he complimented me. But during our training session, an evil mist crept up on us! It nearly took me but I fell asleep just in time," Peppercloud meowed.

" And then what happened?" Icekit asked curiously.

" Well, the next time I went to train, I met Redwillow… But it was a different version of him with a stinking breath and no charm! I ran away from the fake Redwillow, and then the _real_ Redwillow saved me!" Peppercloud shivered and continued, " I was so scared! I crossed a river into StarClan and urged Redwillow to follow me. However, he ran away. Bluepelt was there with me. All of a sudden, a ginger tom named Firestar approached us and fetched one of the oldest spirits of all named Thunderstar, who was the very first leader of ThunderClan! This old spirit helped Redwillow cross. It was so exciting! But… Redwillow faded away because he loved a living cat, which is against the rules of StarClan," Peppercloud finished, her gray eyes glazed with sadness.

" But then you met Stormheart, right?" Willowkit chirped. Peppercloud nodded and smiled. She remembered bonding with Stormheart when every cat was afraid to approach her, the cat who fell in love with a dead warrior.

" Wow! That's such a cool story!" Owlkit meowed, yellow eyes wide.

" Hush darling! This isn't a story, this is a memory," Bluepelt murmured. Peppercloud glanced at her sister gratefully. Owlkit closed her mouth and stared in wonder at Flamekit and Redkit.

" Is that why you named me Redkit, Bluepelt?" Redkit asked slowly. Bluepelt nodded, blinking lovingly at the young tom. Flamekit pounced on Redkit and the two dappled ginger kits tussled together, their pelts blurring together.

" Stop that! It's time to eat," Peppercloud scolded, glancing out of the den and seeing Stormheart approach with a plump squirrel in his jaws.

" Sit properly, Willowkit!" Peppercloud warned as Stormheart ducked into the den. She purred at her mate and they touched noses.

" Did you catch that all by yourself?" Stork-kit asked in wonder. Stormheart purred and dipped his head.

" Yes! After we eat, I can teach you kits how to do a perfect hunting crouch!" Stormheart promised, his blue eyes twinkling. Peppercloud took a bite of the squirrel, the forest-like taste flooding her mouth.


End file.
